An Icy Blaise
by Skeeter20
Summary: "I am going to make you an offer that is going to be beneficial to the both of us. You have two choices. Option one, you join us and we train you. Or Option two, well option two is a lot less pleasant so I'm hoping you choose option one." Blaise Williams has been raised by SHIELD for most of her life and has some interesting talents that land her on the Avengers.
1. Prologue

_**I own nothing you recognize...thanks for reading. **_

* * *

Everyone has a least one moment that has completely changed there lives. My first life altering moment happened when I was born. No, it's not the fact that I was born. Even though that was a pretty life-changing experience. It was the fact that I was born in a lab and my parents have given me up to be experimented on. I can't even remember my parents, they literally were out of my life as soon as I was born. From then on I was known as experiment 103. Well, until the group of scientists who were in charge of my life decided to call me Blaise. I know, its hilarious how someone who can control ice has a name that sounds like fire. They claimed it was because I had a temper and when I put my mind to something I was unstoppable like a blaze of fire.

Another defining moment happened seconds after I was born. I stretched my wings, started to cry, and accidently destroyed half of the lab with ice. Yes, I have wings and can control ice. I can also control water, but I didn't find that out until I was a least three years old. Anyway, I was raised by an organization called Hydra in lab in Florida. I was being raised to be a spy and most likely eventually an assassin. I lived by the mantra "Fear is weakness." I was taught to recognize my fears, acknowledge them, and turn them into strengths. I was experimented on everyday. They were constantly testing my powers to find out what I was capable of. They started simple; they would try to figure out what set off my powers. Since I was a baby, the powers were activated when I got upset. As I got older I learned to control them better. When I was two they literally tossed me off a building. Luckily, I caught myself and flew back up to the roof, but it was still a very scarring experience. When I was three I blasted someone with a ball of water when they surprised me. That started a whole other chain of events. One scientist had the bright idea to find out if I could breath under water. So they locked me in a lidded box that was filled to the brim with water. When I was thrown into the freezing water I held my breath despite the fact that they had told me multiple times not to, but I ignored them. It's human instinct to hold your breath when you go under water. So then a machine jabbed my sides causing me to gasp in pain. When I didn't drown they discovered that I could breath under water.

Then when I was five S.H.I.E.L.D. stormed in. They broke down all the doors and the men dressed in all black barged in with their guns blazing. I still remember sitting in my all white bedroom when a kind man calmly unlocked the door and walked into the room. I could hear gun fire ricocheting in the hallways and panicked screams reverberating throughout the labs. I shamefully cowered in the corner, frozen in fear, in my all white jumpsuit, my straight blonde hair hiding my face.

"Hey there sweetie, what your name?" The man kindly asked and I looked up at him with teary icy blue eyes.

"Blaise." I tentatively whispered.

"My name is Phil and I'm here to help you." He gently replied and held out his hand for me to take. I cautiously took his hand and he and his men led me out of the demolished base that had been my home for the first five years of my life. They took me north, all the way to New York City. I hated the crowded city, and bright lights almost immediately, but that didn't matter. I was led inside a building to a small grey room, similar to the "cell" as they called it, that they had found me in. The only difference was that this one was under ground...and grey instead of white. I spent a week in that cell. It was the most boring experience of my life. I spent all my time throwing ice balls against the cell walls until I finally fell asleep. Once I woke up I would resume throwing the ice balls again. Everyday for a week until Phil came back for me.

"Blaise, my name is Agent Phil Coulson. Director Fury would like to speak with you." He kindly told me. I shyly nodded and followed him. We walked through empty grey halls until we reached an elevator. He pressed a button that took us to the second highest floor. We stepped out of the elevator into a room bustling with agents darting in and out of a maze of cubicles. He gave me his hand and he guided me to a hallway at the back of the room. At the end of that hallway was a large metal door. Phil knocked on the door and a voice from inside told us to come in. We entered and a man dressed in all black stood up from behind the desk to greet us. I was terrified and tightened my grip on Phil's hand, but I calmly looked the man in the eye. I would not let him see me scared.

"Miss Blaise," he nodded, "Agent Coulson I'll take it from here." The Phil 's face showed he disapproved but he left without complaining. I forlornly stared after him.

"Miss Blaise, it has come to my attention that you have some special abilities." I warily nodded immediately distrusting the man.

"I am going to make you an offer that is going to be beneficial to the both of us. You have two choices. Option one, you join us and we train you, find out what you can do. Or option two, well option two is a lot less pleasant so I'm hoping you choose option one." He stared me down with his one good eye and I made a decision that has changed my life more than any choice I had previously made.

"Who are you?" I asked, sounding braver than I actually felt.

"I am Nick Fury. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What is S.H.I.E.L.D.?" I continued as I enjoyed finally getting answers.

"A top secret organization that seeks to help others." He replied a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Okay, I'll join." I firmly nodded.

"Good choice," he smiled, "You have an appointment down in the labs in twenty minutes. In the mean time Phil can show you where you will be staying."

That was it, my biggest defining moment. From then on I was S.H.I.E.L.D.'s property. I went to the labs weekly for testing that was surprisingly similar to what Hydra did to me. Just like at Hydra I trained every single moment I wasn't being poked or prodded. But S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't tell me "Fear is weakness" they taught me "Love is for children." I told them I was a child and they said no I am an agent. Phil Coulson was assigned to be my legal guardian because for the first few months he was the only person who I would trust to be around me. He was never around though. Fury always kept him busy with this and that. One new thing I started at S.H.I.E.L.D. was school. I went t school every day. three hundred and sixty-five days a year. So at fourteen I was sent to their combat academy to further my training. I was admitted four years earlier than the other trainees because I was a "special case". It was a terrible experience. Most of the kids despised me because I was better than them or treated me like a little kid. Plus, I wasn't allowed to use my abilities. Of course, I used them anyways, I just made sure no one knew about them. Without them I wouldn't have graduated. I graduated at 18, four years younger than the rest of my graduating class who was for the most part twenty-two. A month after I graduated I returned back to New York City. To the same building where it all began. But this time I got a whole floor to myself where I could train to hopefully become an agent. The top floor, the third floor was all mine. I couldn't go on missions though. Only train because I was volatile and impulsive. Day after day. But then I got bored doing the same thing. I started to sneak out. I learned out to pick the lock on my window, I became a regular at a local pizza place. I mapped out S.H.I.E.L.D.'s vent system. The vents were my key to freedom. I fell into a pattern. Train will my supervising officer, Agent Morris, sneak out, and repeat.

* * *

**_Feel free to review, tell me what I did good, tell me what sucked, tell me how to make this better. I don't get offended easily I promise._**


	2. Target Practice?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I groaned and sleepily fumbled with my phone as I attempted to turn my alarm off. Finally after I jabbed the phone multiple times the irritating beeping stops. I tiredly rubbed the sleep out of my icy blue eyes and yawned as I ran through my schedule for the day. All I had was training with Agent Morris. My stomach sunk at the thought of training with him. He has been losing his patience with me quicker and quicker every day. I'd only been back a month and I was pretty sure that he already wanted to quit. I decided to try and sleep for another few minutes. I rolled over and winced at the sun streaming in the blinds.

"Crap." I mumbled knowing that there's no way I was going to be able to fall back asleep now that I knew the sun was up. I had always been weird like that. I couldn't fall asleep if the sun was out. Slowly I sat up and ran my fingers through my long blonde hair. I threw the bright green covers off my bed onto the grey carpeted floor and rolled out of bed onto the floor, landing on my stomach. I rolled over onto my back and looked around my almost bare, grey, room. Everything at S.H.I.E.L.D. is grey and or sheets were the one spot of color in the ugly grey room. A grey metal closet sat in the far right corner. A door leading to the training rooms was in the wall to my left with a S.H.I.E.L.D. black leather combat jacket hanging on a hook by the door. Next to my bed was a metal night stand and in the wall to my right was a large window. It was kept "locked" at all times. I learned how to pick the lock and I have been using it to sneak out a lot. I hated being cooped up in S.H.I.E.L.D. I leaned back and looked at the air vent above my bed. S.H.I.E.L.D literally has the best kind of air vents. They are about two feet high and three feet wide. The perfect size for a girl like me to crawl through. They lead anywhere and everywhere in the building and I had taken the time to make a map of them two weeks ago.

I somersaulted over to my closet and pulled out my favorite light blue sweatshirt. I slid it on over top of my standard issue black sports bra. I pulled on my black leggings and braided my hair into a single, French braid down my back. I braided my hair almost every day because when my hair was down it was annoying and when it was in a ponytail it would whip around and hit me in the eye. That may not sound painfully but it burns and will make your eyes water. I grabbed my leather S.H.I.E.L.D. jacket from beside the door and shoved my phone and headphones into my pockets. I walked out of my room into an empty, grey, metal, hallway. It wasn't a very long hallway. There were only seven doors and an elevator at the end. There are four bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small kitchen on the floor on one side and a huge training room on the other side. I was the the only resident for now on the floor. When Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff stayed at the headquarters, they stayed in the two rooms to the left of mine. To the right of my room is the kitchen, and next to that is the shared bathroom. The bathroom situation hasn't ever bothered me too much because most of the time I'm the only one here. So basically it was a huge bathroom with three showers, four sinks, and four toilets that I had all to myself. For some reason, the last room, the one closest to the elevator was always empty. That has always really bugged me. What was the point of having a room no one ever stays in? I shrugged it off Fury was probably just planning ahead in case them found someone else like me. I sleepily trudged to the bathroom to examine my blonde braid in the mirror and brush my teeth. After I deemed my braid acceptable I walked next door to the kitchen. I flipped on the lights and opened the fridge door hoping that S.H.I.E.L.D. had actually stocked the fridge with real food like I had been begging them to do for the past four weeks. All S.H.I.E.L.D. ever stocks the fridge with is gross protein shakes. No matter how many times I asked for real food they always give me protein shakes. Every week, I persisted in asking for real food though. I took a deep breath and opened the fridge. I peered inside and my nose scrunched in disgust when I spotted the dreaded green shakes. I angrily slammed the door and grabbed a granola bar from my hidden stash that I had taped to the back wall of the cabinet under the sink. I shove the bar into my mouth in two bites and walked across the hall into the large training area that S.H.I.E.L.D. has designated just for me, Hawkeye and Black Widow. You know, when they are actually around. It was a large room with high ceiling so I could practice my flying. S.H.I.E.L.D. made this training room top of the line. They have set up a boxing ring in the front right corner, some targets and a gun rack in the back right, punching bags lined the back wall, a rack of supplies line the left wall and metal support beams that crisscrossed all over the ceiling. I laid my phone and headphones near the door as I walked in. I pulled off my sweatshirt and left it balled up next to my phone and headphones. That left me standing in my black sports bra and leggings. I slowly extend my wings to full length, a wingspan of sixteen feet, not quite three times my height, five foot, eight. They were a pale yellowish white and matched my hair. Sometimes when if was dark they would just look completely white, like an angel. Which was funny, because I was definitely not an angel.

I took off running and leapt into the air. My wings beat powerfully as I lifted into the air. I soared around the room, diving, twirling, and even doing a few loops. Flying is my escape from everything. Most of the time I feel like I'm just some pet that S.H.I.E.L.D. was training to do tricks. The only time I actually felt free is when I'm airborne because S.H.I.E.L.D. can't try to control me. I sped towards the wall seeing how fast I can go. Inches from the wall I sharply turn away, split seconds from hitting the wall. I liked the adrenaline rush I got when I knew that screwing up meant breaking bones or dying, but I was precise. I hardly ever over estimated my abilities. I was very aware of what I was capable of. I dove, spiraling towards the ground. I pull out of my dive at the last second and looped back up to the support beams. I fold my wings back and landed on one of the beams. I leaned my back against one of the support beams and closed my eyes. I desperately hoped that my _beloved_ supervising officer Agent Bryan Morris wouldn't show up today. I've been back from the academy for a month and I'm already sick of him and his attitude. He thinks that he is so much better than me and treats me like an insolent little kid. Even though I am eighteen, which is an adult. The sound of a door slamming echoes in the mostly empty room.

"Dang." I whispered hiding up in the rafter, crouching behind a beam.

"Agent Williams I am not in the mood for your games today." The weary voice of my S.O., Agent Morris, called out from below. That's a load of bull, he was never in the mood for "my games". He would be happy if I was a boring robot who did everything I was told. Unfortunately, those "games" were what kept me from going insane in here. I took a deep breath in preparation hoping that I could pull this off. I counted to three in my head and rolled sideways off the support beam. I fell spread eagled towards the floor. Suddenly, at the last moment I spread my wings catching myself inches before hitting the floor. I looked up at Bryan and smirked. Unsurprisingly, he glared back.

"What? No round of applause? I thought that was pretty impressive." I cockily grinned. Another trait that Agent Morris hated, my confidence. It was borderline arrogance, but when you have the skills to back it up you can get away with calling it confidence. I see and corners of his mouth turn down disapprovingly. I slowly walked closer to him determined to make him laugh or at least stop frowning. I didn't want him to be upset because them I would be running laps a lot today.

"Come on pops, you know you're proud of me." I charmingly grinned nudging him with my elbow.

"Pops? I'm only seven years older than you," He protested, "and don't touch me."

"What like this?" I irritatingly smirked poking his arm.

"Stop." He shot me a look. A "stop being an obnoxious little prick look". He gave me that look on a daily basis.

"Okay so we can just stop. No training today sounds fantastic to me. I mean, after that display of talent what more could you possibly teach me?" I grinned and quickly turned my back to him walking quickly towards the door. I hoped he wouldn't call me back, but unfortunately, he did.

"Nice try, but we still are going to train today." He tiredly called out. I groaned and back turn around, walking slowly back to where Bryan was waiting with a tight smiled, obviously annoyed. My shoulders slumped, today was not going to be fun. I ran my hair through my least, I made it half way to the door this time.

"Fine. So what fun activities do I get to participate in today?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just some target practice. Maybe if you're good we can end early. If you're not then we can be here all night. I've got nothing better to do."

"Because you have no life." I smirked giving him a knowing look.

"No." He sighed.

"Because you're awkward with girls and no one wants to date you?" I asked pretending to be perplexed as to why he has no social life. Most agents at S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't. Love is for children and all that. Plus, I personally thought his personality sucked.

"Because I'm always stuck babysitting you." He retorted giving me the look, "Now fly five laps around the room while I get the targets set up." I glared at him as I took off to start my five laps. He pushed targets into place as I slowly coasted around the room. I was testing how slowly I could flap my wings and still stay in the air.

"Pick up the pace or I'll double the laps." Bryan threatened looking from below finally realizing that it had been five minutes and I wasn't done with my laps. In fact I was barely halfway done.

"Wouldn't that just waste your time?" I asked smirking at him. He sighed and gave me the look which prompted me to continue.

"Go ahead, It's not like you have anywhere to be today and I could do this all day." I grinned doing a barrel roll, and grudgingly picking up the pace a little bit.

"With an attitude like that it's a wonder you haven't been sent on any missions yet. Ten laps, open your mouth again it will be fifteen." He sarcastically ordered.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" I muttered. That last dig hit a nerve because I had been a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. for thirteen years, ever since I was five, but had yet to be assigned a mission. Most agents got assigned to a team or at least got a mission within a year. But, then again I was a "special case". Most recruits were in their twenties when they joined S.H.I.E.L.D. unlike I was. I bit my lip, holding back my retort for once and finished my ten laps. I drifted down and landed next to Agent Morris.

"What now?" I boredly asked.

"I'm going to get a paint gun. Just stay here and rest for a few minutes." I nodded as caught my breath not really listening to what he was saying. Suddenly, his words sunk in and my head snapped up.

"Wait…a paint gun? Why? I thought this was just target practice." I frantically asked because I didn't know how to shoot a gun. I had used my powers to make it through shooting practice at the academy. Black ice pellets can look a hell of a lot like bullets if you know what you're doing.

"You'll see, just catch your breath. I'll be back in a few." He mysteriously replied strolling out of the room. This was why he was without a doubt the most frustrating person I have ever met and I knew Nick Fury who was pretty damn frustrating. I straightened up, running my one hand through my hair and resting the other on my hip. Morris strolled back in carrying a paint gun and loads of ammunition grinning.

"You are going to be flying around the room, evading my shots, and trying to take out the targets with ice or water. If you get shot we reset. If you hit all twenty of the targets without getting shot then we're done." He explained casually loading his gun, "You have twenty seconds before you can start taking out targets and I will start shooting."

"You said this was just target practice!" I protested not wanting to get shot. Even though it wasn't real bullets, getting shot by a paint gun still hurts a lot and leaves nasty welts. He just kept loading ammunition into his gun.

"Is this revenge for saying you had no life?" I glared at him.

"Ten seconds" He briskly said as he quirked an eyebrow as if he was daring me to stay on the ground. I took the hint and quickly took off. I zigzagged around the room trying to make myself hard to hit. I heard a bullets whiz past my ears and I lifted my arm blasting water at the targets. I managed to blast seven of the targets with water before I suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Crap." I hand flew to my stomach and confirmed my fear. My stomach had gooey, thick, red paint coating it and a welt was already starting to form. I dropped to the floor and looked at Bryan pathetically hoping to trigger some sympathy and get him to stop shooting me.

"Bryan," I sniffled for effect, "That really hurt." I wiped a fake tear from my eye.

"We're not done get back up there." He ordered not falling for my ploy.

"Wow, try not to sound so excited about shooting me." I snarkily replied, rolling my eyes and taking off again. This time I was smarter. I was not going to stay out in the open and he was not going to have a clear shot at me. I flew up to the rafters and to hide from Bryan's shots. I heard the ping of the bullets that hit metal beam behind my head. Causing me to fold my wings back in close so they weren't exposed. Taking a deep breath I pushed off and dove across the gap to the next rafter. I carefully leaned around the beam and blast three of the targets. Then quickly ducked back behind the beam. A bullet whizzed past my head and I took in a sharp breath. That was too close.

"Try icing some of the targets…it's a lot more effective in combat." He suggested from below as he moved to get a better shot at me. Then I got a brilliant idea. Why not use the stunt I pulled when he walked in to take out the remaining targets? I grinned and dove from beam to beam, careful to stay out of Bryan's line of fire. I could hear the bullets ping against the beams all around me reaffirming my determination to not get hit. Finally, I reached center beam. I sat back against the beam for a second took a deep breath. I counted to three and launched myself off the beam. I free fell towards the ground and threw out my arms blasting the targets with ice. Then I quickly snapped my wings open to catch myself. I glanced around the room. I had hit mostly bull-eyes. I cockily grinned and looked at Bryan for approval. I was expecting him to be impressed. I mean, I even impressed myself, but instead found his gun trained on me.

"You know I don't like it when people point guns at me." I teased revealing in my victory. I ran my hand through my hair and smirked.

"Are you going to tell a hostile that?" He condescendingly asked as he walked closer to me lowering the gun.

"Yes." I defiantly replied deciding right then that one day I would. Just to prove him wrong.

"By the way," the gun fired and I gasped grabbing my thigh, "you missed a target." I bit my lip in pain and tried to rub the red paint off my throbbing thigh hoping that the paint wouldn't stain my leggings. I only had so many clothes.

"You son of a…I can't even…oh my god that hurt," I angrily stuttered trying to not cry, "That was cheap."

"You let your guard down." He callously replied reloading the gun, "Ten seconds before I fire again. If I were you I would start flying."

"I hate you so much right now. You better sleep with one eye open." I scowled at Bryan as I took off to hide in the rafters.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today." He sarcastically replied shooting the beam next to my head.

"I just got shot. What do you expect me to act like?" I retorted as I leapt from beam to beam, not staying still long enough for him to get a good shot at me. I was not going to get shot again. It may have just been a paint ball, but it still really hurt and I could already feel a welt forming.

"An agent." He retorted focused on shooting me.

"You're an ass." I glowered at him.

"No I'm being serious. When Black Widow gets shot do you think she just sits there and whines about it? No, she gets the mission done then gets her wound treated." He lectured me.

"I suppose it's a good thing I'm not Black Widow then isn't it?" Anytime I complain he compares me to Natasha. Which isn't even fair because she's like thirty something and badass. I'm eighteen and can freeze stuff.

"Actually it's a bad thing." He replied and another bullet whizzed past my head.

"God dammit, stop aiming for my head!" I yelled pissed off.

"Tell the enemy that when they are shooting at you. I'm sure it will make them stop." He sarcastically replied and a bullet pinged off the beam behind my head.

"I despise you with a burning passion and am seriously considering turning you into a popsicle." I snapped.

"You let your emotions control you too much." He replied lowering the gun, "I'm just trying to help you." I saw my window of opportunity and took it. I dropped to the floor and blasted his gun leaving it incased in ice and unable to fire.

"How about that?" I cockily grinned strolling slowly around and blasting every single target with as much force as I could. He wearily sighed,

"There's that attitude again."

"What attitude?" I rolled my eyes and blasted the last target. Perfect bulls-eye.

"The attitude that keeps you from being a good agent." He calmly replied picking up his ammo.

"Why can't you ever just say good job? Or well done?"

"You already have a big enough ego. There's no need for me to inflate it."

"It's called confidence," I snapped, "I'm going eat lunch…alone…in my room. No need to check up on me. I completed your target exercise and you said I get to have the rest of the day off. So, see ya tomorrow…or not either one works for me." I waved over my shoulder as I calmly walked out of the room even though on the inside I was seething. I am not conceited…I have confidence. There is a huge difference. I slammed the door behind me and I heard Bryan patronizingly yell,

"Emotions." I held my hand over my hand and threw up my middle finger hoping he could see it through the window. I got halfway to my room when I realized that I had left my phone, headphones, and sweatshirt back in the training room. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair as I trudged back to the training room. I quietly opened the door and slid into the room. I leaned over and grabbed my stuff as quickly as I could hoping that Bryan won't see me. Unfortunately he did.

"Did you come back for more?" He smirked.

"No." I scowled flicking him off to his face. I stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind me...again. I heard him chuckling as I stomped back to my room thoroughly pissed off. I chucked my phone at my bed and grinned in twisted satisfaction when it bounced a few times before finally landing on my pillow. I angrily hurled my sweatshirt at my closet and ripped the hair tie out of my hair. I ran my hands through my hair completely destroying my braid. This was why I hated him. Everything I did was wrong.

That's when I decided I'm getting pizza for lunch. There's no way I can deal with choking down a green protein shake after getting shot at...and getting my pride wounded, but mostly after getting shot at. I kicked my blue sweatshirt out of the way on my way to my closet and pull out dark skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. I carefully locked my door and laced up my black combat boots. I grabbed my dark blue aviators and yanked open my window. I pulled up my hood and flipped out the window. I caught myself by spreading my wings and landed in the empty alley. I pulled my hood back and breathed in the warm, fresh, spring air. It felt like it had been forever since I had been outside, but it had only been a few hours. I had been outside last night on the roof watching the sun set. I walked out into Times Square and slipped into the bustling crowds that were milling around. I wove in and out of the throngs of people that were gazing up at the tall building and dazzling lights. Tourists. I finally reached my favorite pizza place on the edge of Times Square, Kole's Pizzeria. I walked into the small family run business and a bell rung to announce my entrance. The red booths were surprisingly all empty. A large, bald, man with a huge black beard walked out from the back.

"The usual?" He bellowed, instantly recognizing me because I have visited at least three times a week for the past owner doesn't just memorize your order overnight.

"The usual, Mr. Kole." I confirmed returning his smile as I pulled out money. He took the money and gave me my change. I went and sat down in my favorite booth, the small one in the corner near the window. I boredly gazed out at the crowds bustling around and thought about earlier this morning. Suddenly I felt the seat sink down tearing me out of my thoughts. I frowned, it must be the owner's annoying son.

"What do you want Jake?" I sighed looking at the dark-haired twenty year old who had been trying to ask my out any time I came in here for the last three weeks. I don't even understand why. I was always a jerk to him and dressed in sweatshirts which are not flattering at all.

"Nothing." He shrugged his brown eyes looking beyond me at the busy crowds.

"Then why are you here?" I tiredly asked running my hand through my hair.

"This place is dead and I'm bored." He grinned.

"Well, go be bored somewhere else."

"Ouch, you wound me Blaise." He clutched his chest pretending to be hurt.

"Why is this place so empty?" I asked ignoring his theatrics.

"It's 2:45 in the afternoon. The lunch rush is over and the dinner rush hasn't started yet." He slowly explained like I was a little kid. I glared at him.

"Cool." I mumbled and turned to stare out the window neither one of us saying another word. We awkwardly sat there in silence for a good ten minutes before his dad finally came back out with my pizza.

"Your medium ham and pineapple pizza, Miss." He kindly smiled holding out the box.

"Thank you so much Mr. Kole. I'll see you soon." I jumped up and gratefully grinned as I took the pizza box. I hi-tailed it out of the shop, desperate to get far away from his son. I wove my way back through Times Square to the alley near the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. I few up to my window and climbed inside my room placing my pizza on the floor near my door. I closed my window and threw off my sweatshirt. I unlaced my combat boots and pulled my skinny jeans off from over top of my leggings. Carefully, I opened the door and checked the hallway. I sighed relieved, the coast was clear. I grabbed the pizza and ran next door to the kitchen. I closed and locked the door behind me letting out a deep breath that I didn't even know I had been holding. I tossed the pizza box on the counter and grabbed a protein shake from the fridge. I energetically dumped its green, nasty, contents down the sink and shot the bottle into the trash can. Grinning victoriously I finally opened the pizza box. I didn't even grab a plate I just picked up a slice and started shoving it in. I sat cross-legged on the counter next to the pizza box and turned on some pop music. I lip sank the words and danced along while I ate my pizza. Suddenly, the door flew open. I froze in place with the pizza in my mouth and my eyes wide.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bryan yelled a vein bulging unattractively on his forehead. I took a bite of pizza and held up my hand telling him to wait a minute. I took my time chewing because he shot me this morning and he deserved it.

"You need to calm down before that vein in your forehead bursts." I rolled my eyes and took another bite of pizza. Bryan ignored my jab and kept on yelling emphasizing every point by flailing his arms.

"Something seriously big has happened and Director Fury was looking for you, but you weren't in your room. He's pretty ticked at me and you so if I were you I would drop the dam pizza and go find him."

"I'm going to finish my pizza then I can go find Fury." I quickly took another bite of pizza so he wouldn't see me laughing at his spastic movements.

"Why weren't you in your room?" he angrily asked and I held up the pizza, "You're unbelievable."

"Actually I think this is a pretty believable thing for me to do." I smirked and he glared back at me.

"We're going now. Throw the pizza in the fridge you can get it later." He moved closer to me and I just took another bite of pizza.

"Or I could eat it now." I said with my mouth full knowing that he was about to blow.

"Or you could throw it away. You're lucky I'm letting you keep it." He scowled and grabbed my arm. "You have fifteen seconds to put the pizza away and meet me in the hallway before I march you down to Fury's office by force." I rolled my eyes and reluctantly nodded. I slowly put the unfinished pizza in the fridge taking as long as I possibly could. I met Bryan in the hallway and he firmly gripped my arm and dragged my down to the elevator. When we pasted the last room I heard a noise come from inside.

"Wait…is there someone in there?" I asked pausing at the door startled by an almost inaudible noise that came from the room. He roughly pulled me away from the door and into the elevator. I stubbornly drug my feet and sat down making it ten times harder to pull me into the elevator.

"Bryan, answer my question or I'll stop going willingly." I growled fed up with his attitude.

"This is willingly?" He scoffed still trying to pull me into the elevator.

"Yes, now answer my question." I coldly replied wrenching my arm out of his grasp.

"You know what? I was worried about getting fired from being your S.O., but this isn't worth it. Let Fury be pissed at you. I hope you enjoy your new S.O." He sneered.

"Next time tell me how you really feel," I sarcastically scowled, "Now excuse me, but I have a pizza to go finish. If Fury wants me he can come find me." I flipped my hair over my shoulder and sauntered back to the kitchen somehow knowing that was the last time that I would ever see Agent Bryan Morris and I couldn't of been happier.


	3. What's Your Secret?

That evening I finished the rest of the pizza. Emotional eating and what not. That made me feel almost sick so I slipped up onto the roof to gaze at the stars. Gazing at the few stars I could actually see through always made me feel better, calmer. The next morning I slowly woke up shivering and really out of it. I couldn't even remember where I was. I grasped for my covers, but instead my fingertips brushed the rough surface of a roof. I immediately sat up and looked around. I was pretty sure that it was still night, but the light from Times Square made it hard to tell. I shook my head to clear the grogginess before I flopped back down. My head banged against the hard cement.

"AH!" I gasped rolling over and clutching my head suddenly feeling a lot more awake.

"Why am I on the roof?" I groaned and ran my hand through my hair which reminded me that I needed to shower, badly. There was still dried red paint on my stomach. I sluggishly stood up still rubbing my aching head. Today was already starting off to be a bad day. I took a deep breath and tried to sprint towards the edge of the building, but it was actually more of a jog because of how groggy I was. I tried to jump off the building and ended up missing the edge. I tripped off the side and free fall towards the dirty alley below. My eyes widened and I abruptly spread my wings pulling up out of my fall. I shook my head again trying to unsuccessfully clear the tired fog from my head. I slowly glided to my window and attempted to land on the sill. Unfortunately I missed and was sent tumbling through the window frame. I tucked my wings in and awkwardly bounced off the end of my bed. Finally landing with an ungraceful thump on the floor.

"And she sticks the landing." I mumbled into my grey carpet. I wearily rolled over onto my back and glanced around my room searching for my phone. I sighed remembering that had left it in the kitchen late last night after I finished that pizza. I rolled over and slowly sat up letting out a long tired sigh. I sluggishly stood up heavily leaning on my bed for support and shuffled over to my closet. I grabbed a pair of old grey sweatpants and a black sports bra and headed to the bathroom. I flipped on the lights illuminating the grey tiled room. I opened a closet on my left that was right inside the door and pulled out a shockingly grey towel. I walked past the doorway leading to the bathroom stalls the started to walk over to the showers, but stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirrors over the sinks. I looked like I had been eaten, spit back out, and then stomped on a few times. My long blonde hair was wind-blown and knotted. It's a miracle that I was even able to run my hand through it earlier. My stomach and leggings still had crusty red paint stains on them and my eyes had huge bags under them. My wings had some red paint splatters on them and were dirty from spending all night out on the roof. I looked like an angel of death. I continued shuffling over to the shower stalls even more excited to take a shower than I was before. I hung my grey towel on a hook out side and carefully balanced my clean clothes on the shower door. I threw my dirty clothes in a pile and took a quick, cold shower that cleared my head and woke me up a little bit. I hate being in the shower for long periods of time and I can't stand hot water. I know, I'm a freak of nature, I think it comes with having wings or more likely my ice powers. I can't control warm water and I never get cold so I prefer the cold shower. When I got out I pulled on my comfy, grey, sweatpants and a black sports bra. I ran my hand through my sopping wet hair and scrunched my nose. I've always hated wet hair…which was actually kind of ironic because I can control water and my hair gets wet a lot, but I hated how limp and dead wet hair was. I picked up my dirty clothes and threw them in a laundry chute near the door opposite the supply closet and walked back into the hall.

"Where were you last night?" A voice called from behind me causing me to jump. I quickly recollected myself.

"Who wants to know?" I warily asked turning around to face the agent.

"Can't I just stop in to check up on you?" He chuckled.

"Not at two in the morning." I scowled. He sighed.

"Blaise, please, we really need to talk."

"It's a little late to fill the role of parent, Coulson. I'm eighteen, and I take care of myself now. I make my own choices." I informed him running my hand through my damp hair.

"I know. That's what seems to be the problem lately. Director Fury would like to see you." He tightly smiled trying to look reassuring.

"Now? Can't he wait until morning?" I groaned childishly.

"He wanted to see you yesterday afternoon, but you weren't around so no, I'm sorry, but it's not optional." He apologized.

"It's fine. It's not your fault, but can I at least grab a shirt first?" I asked gesturing to my outfit. I did not want to have a meeting with Director Fury while I was dressed like this. He already treated my as an unprofessional child without me giving him a reason to. Phil looked hesitant so I quickly continued,

"I'm not going to fly out the window. Hell, I can leave the door open so you can make sure I don't take off if you want."

"Alright, just try to do it quickly." He nodded and I walked back to my room. He followed behind me and I propped the door open. I pulled a black shirt with the sleeves cut off out of my closet and put it on.

"What was the point in coming to grab a shirt again?" He asked amused with a small smile.

"Shut up. Are we really going to talk about my outfit right now?" I snapped rolling my eyes as I walked out of the room into the hall.

"I have to make up for lost time." He chuckled casually strolling out behind me to the elevator.

"No, you really don't." I scowled jabbing the elevator buttons.

"Careful, don't break the elevator." He cautioned. My scowl deepened and I strode over to the corner of the elevator and sulked. I crossed my arms and huffed angrily. He smiled as the elevator descended to the second floor. That's what made Coulson so hard to deal with. He was always nice even when I was being an ass. It was infuriating. The doors slid open with a whoosh and I quickly pushed off the wall, eager to be out of the elevator. I walked through the quiet room crammed full of cubicles. In a couple of hours this room would be bustling with agents, but there were currently only a few in here. We silently walked side by side back to the hallway leading to Fury's office. I started to walk down the hall, but Phil put his hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Blaise..." Coulson started. I paused and ran my hand through my hair.

"What?"

"Behave…please." He pleaded and I nodded even though I knew that I would end up misbehaving. I tried to behave...most of the time, but Fury always brought out my sassy side and I usually got in big trouble for mouthing off.

"Thanks." I smirked and walked down the hall. I knocked on the large metal door and a voice called from inside telling me to come in. I slowly opened the door and slid inside. I shut the door behind me and turned to face Fury. He looked upset. But then again, I can't ever tell if he just looks angry because of the eye patch or if he's actually angry for real.

"You wanted to see me…sir?" I nervously asked purposely tagging the sir onto the end. I hoped that the sir might soften him up a bit.

"Yesterday." He briskly replied.

"Better late than never right?" I nervously laughed trying to lighten the mood. His one good eye glared me down and I knew that my attempt failed. I nervously glanced around the room and spotted a potted fern in the corner.

"Is that a new plant? I swear it looks fantastic. What's your secret?" I gushed trying to change the subject.

"Stop acting like a child Agent Williams." He harshly admonished. I slouched down in my seat and looked at the floor embarrassed. At least, I though far enough ahead to wear a shirt or this would be ten times worse.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Sit up straight and look at me when I'm talking to you." I immediately straightened back up and met his eyes...eye. I never knew whether I should look at his eye or the eye patch.

"Yes sir, Mr. Director, sir." I nervously babbled running my hand through my hair as I tried to keep my tone un-sarcastic.

"Do you think that this is some kind of a joke?" He questioned staring me down. He was obviously not happy with me.

"No sir." I solemnly answered trying to keep from laughing as I stared him in the eye. I had never been good at staring someone in the eyes...eye without laughing. I bit my lip and ran my hand through my hair.

"There seems to be an issue Agent Williams. Your supervising officer, Agent Morris has asked to be reassigned. Do you care to enlighten me as to why he his has asked to be reassigned?" He asked leaning across the table on his forearms.

"Not particularly." I mumbled looking him in the eye.

"Wrong answer. Want to try again?" He asked looking at me raising his eyebrow.

"Not really." I shrugged slightly more confidently this time.

"That's too bad. Are you going to tell me or do I have to call Agent Romanoff in here?" He challenged cocking his eyebrow.

"Romanoff's in Russia." I replied blank faced. I fought the urge to smirk as I called him on his bluff. It was truly amazing that I had been able to keep a straight face this long.

"Should I call her in?" He questioned.

"I don't know this seems like kind of a trivial issue." I replied shrugging and somehow miraculously keeping my poker face.

"3...2..." He started counting down.

"No there's no need to make Natasha travel all the way from Russia,sir," I ran my hand through my hair, "We had a disagreement. Apparently I'm not worth his trouble anymore." I shrugged nonchalantly pretending that Agent Morris's words hadn't hurt even though they had. My whole life people had decided that I wasn't worth their trouble. Starting with my own parents and the most recent being Agent Morris.

"You really expect me to believe that? One of my best agents couldn't handle training an eighteen year old girl." He skeptically asked.

"It's the truth so… yeah, pretty much." I confidently smirked and leaned back in my seat. Fury narrowed his eyes and scrutinized me. I stared back confidently a small smile tugging at my lips. After a few minutes of a silent stare off he seemed to believe that I wasn't lying.

"You will have a temporary supervising officer for the next two weeks, Agent Grant Ward. He starts tomorrow and will have idea about your abilities. You're dismissed." He briskly wrapped up. I sat there for a second stunned that I was just being dismissed with so little information.

"But how will I practice them?" I anxiously asked crossing my arms determined not to leave until I got answers.

"You can fly around the city late at night. You can practice with the water in the training room late at night or in the bathroom anytime just lock the door. You're dismissed." He waved me out of his office.

"Thank you sir." I frowned walking out the door. That was no help at all. I walked down the hall trying to figure out a way to remedy this Agent Ward problem. Coulson walked over from a nearby cubicle where he had been talking to one of the few agents stuck with a graveyard shift.

"I'm guessing it went well?" He cheerfully asked.

"Were you waiting outside this whole time?" I asked ignoring his question. He nodded,

"That's really stalkerish Phil."

"How much trouble are you in?" he persisted not dropping the subject. I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to respond, but then I got an idea. I sadly looked at the ground.

"Well, I'm finally getting out of here. Unfortunately, I'm being deported to an isolated base in Antarctica called...the Fridge? I have twenty minutes to pack. Something about breaking protocol, I think. Whatever." I sadly shrugged and kept walking keeping my face downcast. Coulson slightly stumbled and did a double take.

"W-what?" He stuttered and I almost laughed. I bit my lip and pretended to tear up.

"I know you've never been there for me before but can you meet me in my room in fifteen minutes to say goodbye. It may be the last time I ever see anyone from here ever again." I said as I wiped away some of the fake tears. His face was priceless.

"Of course. In the mean time I can talk to Director Fury about your punishment." He turned back towards Fury's office with a determined look on his face. I quickly grabbed his arm. If he talked to Fury then I was busted and would probably get in trouble for real. It was one thing to mess around with Phil and another thing it Director Fury got involved.

"No!" I exclaimed. I quickly cleared my throat hoping he didn't notice my panicked tone, "Just wait, give him a month or so to cool off. I'll be fine. I can always fly to a different continent I can't be contained. Besides the cold's never bothered me anyways…I'm not going to freeze. Just make sure you come up to say goodbye…okay? Even though you've never been around for me in the past it would mean a lot now." I explained as I wiped a fake tear away from my face.

"Okay I'll be there." He solemnly nodded. I stepped into the elevator slowly tearing up. The elevator door closed and I burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. I slid down the wall of the elevator shaking from laughter. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down because I knew that Coulson was going to be in my room in fifteen minutes. That man was never late for anything. The doors whooshed open on my floor and I stumbled down the hall still a little giddy. That should not have been that funny, but when you're only running off a few hours of sleep, everything is hilarious. I threw open my door and collapsed onto my bed giggling. I blared some music and closed my eyes trying to get a few minutes of sleep before Phil showed up.

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in an all white room. My eyes widened in recognition and I looked down. Sure enough, I was wearing an all white jumpsuit. I panicked knowing what was going to happen next. This dream was always the worse. I knew what was going to happen, but I had no control over my actions. A scientist walked in and held out her hand. I every fiber of my being screamed not to take the hand, but my body wouldn't listen. I took the lady's hand and she led me out of the all white cell into an all white hallway. We walked past the labs which were normally our destination and continued down the hallway._

_"Where are we going?" I asked even though in my brain I knew where we were going. I had relieved this moment too many times to count._

_"We're going on an adventure today Blaise." The lady cheerfully informed me. I often wondered how she slept at night knowing that she been a part of tricking a two year old._

_"Where?" I persisted wanting to know where we were going._

_"It's a surprise." She grinned leading me to the stairwell. Yes a life threatening surprise._

_"Is it a fun surprise?" I asked looking up at her as she led me up the steps._

_"Definitely." She nodded and I climbed the stairs faster eager to get my surprise. Bullshit. That was the worst surprise I had ever gotten. She trailed behind me as I clamored up the first flight of stairs. I stopped to catch my breath at the top._

_"Do you want me to carry you?" She asked and I eagerly nodded fully trusting her. She carried me up the next four flights until we reached the roof. She put me down and opened the door. I ran out onto the roof. A group of scientists were gathered on the roof waiting for me._

_"Is my surprise a party?" I gasped excitedly._

_"We're all going to look at the sunset together sweetie. I guess you can call that a party." She grinned holding out her hand again. I eagerly took it again bouncing with excitement. She led me over to the group scientists and we all walked over to the edge of the roof together. I saw the looks that all the scientists were giving one another as we walked closer and closer to the edge. My brain screamed run away, but I was stuck in a two year old's trusting body. The lady let go of my hand and I didn't question it. I was captivated by watching the sun begin to dip below the waterline on the horizon. One of the men picked me up and I was happy that he was helping me see better. Then suddenly his grip shifted uncomfortably. I turned to tell him that he was holding me wrong when I was thrown into the air. My eyes widened in fear and I desperately looked up at the expecting faces of the people who I had learned to trust as I fell towards the sandy ground. My arms thrashed and I tried to fly, but I just kept falling...falling...falling..._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and jumped almost falling out of bed. I was gripping the sheets with a death grip and my comforter was lying on the floor. Someone knocked on the door.

"What?" I called out rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and the sweat from my brow.

"Blaise it's me, Phil," He answered opening the door to come in, but he stopped in the doorway, "why aren't you packing?"

"Packing for what?" I asked narrowing my eyes. I hoped that I hadn't forgotten anything important. All I could picture was the scientists faces I as fell to the ground helpless.

"Being sent to the Fridge...?" He asked giving me a weird look. I look at him confused until I remembered the joke that I had decided to play on him. My eyes widened in realization.

"Oh right that," I sighed, "I made that up." I ran my hand thorough my hair and looked out the window trying not to laugh. If I laughed it would probably send him over the edge.

"Excuse me, you what?" He snapped with a perplexed look on his face.

"I. Made. It. Up." I repeated slowly with a condescending tone. Like I was explaining rocket science to a five year old.

"You made it all up?" He asked incredulously.

"I just said that. Is there an echo in here?" I asked smirking.

"Why?" He asked looking hurt, almost like I just killed his new puppy. Oh god, that made me feel kind of bad. I was messing with him for the fun of it and now he's actually really hurt. I scrambled to think of a legitimate reason to do this to him. I said the only thing I could think of,

"I don't like being ignored. I guess we're even." I shrugged pushing past him to go to the training room. Yes, it was a low blow, but it was all I had. He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from leaving the room. I reluctantly turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Blaise. It wasn't my choice." He sadly whispers looking me in the eyes with a heartbroken gaze. I immediately regretted saying that to him. I knew it was a cheap shot before I said it, but I said it anyway. Story of my life I never thought before I spoke.

"It's fine Phil. I have to go." I hastily replied, desperate to get out of there. I could handle many things gunfire, assassins, and even an angry Director Fury, but highly emotional situations always freaked me out. I practically ran across the hall into the dark training room. I threw the door open and sprinted into the room not bothering to turn on the light. I leapt into the air and spread my wings. I circled the room a few times to clear my head before finally settling down on the support beams. I always hid up in the rafters when I wanted to be alone. Ever since I was five and old habits die hard. No one else, as far as I knew, could get up here making it the perfect hide out. Best of all, if the room was dark no one could even see me hidden up here. Most people couldn't even see me when the light was on, well, unless they knew where to look. I laid down decided to take a nap because it was still early, probably only like three in the morning and no one ever should be up that early. Besides I knew that there was no way I was going to train today. My new babysitter wouldn't be here until tomorrow so I had a day off where I could do whatever I wanted. Days off were few and far between at a S.H.I.E.L.D. and I was going to take full advantage of mine. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

* * *

After I had woken up from my long nap I had an epiphany. I flew down to the ground and ran back to my room. I threw open the door and ran over to my closet. I paused before opening the door and darted back to lock my bedroom door. I ran back to my closet and searched through the bottom of it. I grinned pulling out a kit that I had been saving for a rainy day. A do-it-yourself remote controlled stink bomb kit. I had bought this forever ago and decided that today would be a fantastic day to try it out. I eagerly pried open the box and dumped out the contents onto the floor. I carefully followed the instructions and assembled the bomb. I tossed the remote on my bed and gently picked up the bomb careful not to set it off. I changed into on a grey cut off shirt and black leggings because they were better climbing through vents clothes. I braided my hair as I froze and unfroze the screws until they popped out onto the floor. The vent covering fell off the wall onto my bed. I cradled the bomb and climbed up onto my bed and then into the vent. I silently, slowly, crawled through the vents because all it would take to blow my cover is accidently bumping my knee. The sound would reverberate through the system and the someone would come investigate and find me missing. Then the whole operation would be compromised. Finally, I reached a vent that led to the cafeteria on the floor which was located on the floor below me. I taped the bomb to the inside of the vent, and made sure that it was hidden from view. I quietly retreated back to my room. I pulled the gray sweatpants and black cut off that I was wearing earlier back on and unlocked my door. I hastily replaced the vent and ripped up the box the bomb came in into confetti and dumped it out the window. Finally, I grabbed the remote and my phone and laid down in bed. I ran my hand through my hair and giggled in anticipation. At exactly twelve noon I pushed the button and quickly shoved tucked the remote into my sports bra where I knew it wouldn't be found. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later Coulson and some agents came storming into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I groaned pretending that he woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned for good measure.

"Blaise you were just in Director Fury's office this morning! If you wanted to go back that badly you should have just asked. I could have arranged for the two of you to go get a coffee or something." He exclaimed exasperated.

"What?" I tiredly asked as I tried to look as confused and innocent as possible.

"Step out into the hall we're searching your room." He commanded.

"Why? What happened?" I asked as I started to pretend to freak out. I ran my hand through my hair trying to look anxious. I ran my hand through my hair a lot so it was probably an appropriate action.

"Search the room please." He kindly ordered two agents and they searched my room.

"Is this necessary? You better not break anything." I scowled and crossed my arms acting like I was grouchy because they had just woken me up.

"Blaise could you put your arms out please?" Coulson asked me.

"What? You are not searching me." I protested.

"Are you hiding something?" He countered. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Fine search me." I grumbled He awkwardly patted me down and like I predicted he didn't check my chest area at all.

"She's clean." He told the agents.

"I told you so." I scoffed and he shot me a look. I shrugged and threw up my arms innocently.

"Is there anything in the room?" He asked.

"No it's clean too." One of the agents replied.

"So if we're done here…can I go back to bed?" I rolled my eyes. Phil reluctantly nodded. He knew I was hiding something. He had been around me long enough to be able to tell. Luckily for me, he just couldn't tell what I was hiding. I walked back into my room shooed the rest of the agents out. I closed the door behind them and smirked victoriously. I freaking did it.


	4. Not My Repsonsibility

_Thud. Thud. Thud._ Someone pounded on my bedroom door. I rolled over and hoped that they would go away if I ignored them.

"Wake up." The voice said as they knocked on the door again. I ran my hand through my hair debating on whether or not to answer. I finally decided to reply because they sounded pretty annoyed.

"Its six thirty see you in an hour." I groaned. There was no way that I was going to getup an hour early. I just didn't work like that. I never had Never had and never will. I didn't even get up five minutes earlier than I had to. I always showered, braid my haired, and laid out my clothes the night before to save time in the morning. I have it all planned out so that from the time I wake up to the time I enter the training room is exactly ten minutes.

"Now." The voice replied. They sounded a lot more ticked off this time. I rolled over so that I was facing the door.

"Alright who the hell are you and what gives you the right to tell me to get up?" I tiredly asked still hoping that they would go away.

"Your new supervising officer, Grant Ward. You have five minutes to be ready to go in the training room or I will personally come in there and drag you out." He formally replied. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair angrily.

"Fine. See you in five." I grumbled not wanting to tick him off anymore than I already had. After all, he is going to have complete control over almost everything I do for the next two weeks. I quickly rolled out of bed and pulled on my black sports bra, my favorite light blue cut off and black cropped leggings. I ran my hand through my hair as I jogged down to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I finished I paused to check out my reflection. I ran my hand through my hair and fixed the bottom of my shirt that had accidently gotten tucked into my leggings. I ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to the training room. I shoved the door open and slid into the room expecting to see an angry S.O. waiting for me, but the room was empty.

"Hello? Agent Ward? Grant? You in here?" I warily called out as I nervously glanced around the room ready for him to jump out at me. The door slammed open and I jumped. I quickly whirled around to face whoever was entering the room and crouched into a defensive position. When I saw it was just Agent Ward I immediately relaxed and stood up.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I complained as I sized him up. He had black hair, brown eyes, and was about six foot two, four inches taller than me.

"Good morning." He coldly replied ignoring my question. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"It is not morning yet. It's too early to be considered morning. This is still considered late at night." I grumbled trying to get a feeling of how much he would put up with. My first impression told me not much.

"Thirty laps for being late." He ordered as he walked over to a chair and sat down confirming my suspicions.

"You don't have to sit down, this won't take long." I smirked and started to run around the gym. I was in pretty good shape so I definitely did not expect this to take long.

"At that pace we'll be stuck here all day." He yelled back from the other side of the gym. I glared at him and he lifted an eyebrow challengingly. I bit my lip to hold back my reply and focused on running. I surprised that I was actually breathing a little hard. It had actually been a while since I had actually run laps. I mean, I hadn't actually run laps since I got back from the academy, but I have had to fly more laps than I care to count. I passed the annoying S.O. again. Two laps down, and twenty-eight to go.

* * *

Finally, it was the last lap. My legs were heavy and my side ached, but I ran harder knowing that this was it. I'm was beyond ready to be done running laps. I decided that tomorrow I will get up earlier so that I won't have to run again. I turned the last corner and sprinted the last straight away. I pushed harder and harder until I pasted my instructor. I slowed down to a stop and put my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I looked up at Agent Ward who was watching me disinterestedly. Apparently he took my looking up at him as a signal to move on the next drill.

"Next let's see how good you are with a gun." He said standing up and wiping his hands off on his pants. He walked over to the gun rack and I stayed where I was still trying to catch my breath.

"Are you coming?" He asked giving me a weird look. I nodded, straightened up, and started to slowly walk over towards him. I confidently smirked as I attempted to cover up that I was freaking out on the inside. I had never actually learned how to fire a gun. I had cheated the entire time at the academy by freezing water that I had dyed black into the shape of bullets.

"How about a bathroom break?" I nonchalantly asked desperate to get my stash of black dye I kept under my bed.

"Five minutes…if you're late, thirty more laps." He gave me a disappointed look. He was judging me for having to pee. I didn't actually have to pee, but it was the thought that counted. Bastard. I hid my annoyance and gratefully nodded. I quickly jogged out of the training room across the hall to my room. I threw open my door and slid to a stop in front of my bed. I dropped to my knees and reached under the bed hoping that the dye was still there. It was tucked all the way in the back corner. I grinned relieved when my fingertips brushed against the plastic pouches. I pulled out the skin colored pouches and held them up to the light to see how much dye each one contained. I chose the fullest packet and added a few more drops of food dye to make sure the water would be dark enough to pass off as bullets. I taped the pouch to my back and slightly unsealed the top so water could trickle out. I checked my reflection in my metal closet to make sure it was hidden from view. Satisfied, I jogged back to the training room thirty seconds before my time was up.

"You're not late."Agent Ward nodded to me as I entered the room.

"Usually I'm not." I scowled as I walked over to the gun rack and picked a gun with a muffler. I needed a muffler to cover up the fact that my gun wasn't actually going to be firing any bullets and therefore, not making a sound. I spent five minutes pretending to inspect the gun like I knew what made a good gun. In all honesty I had no clue what a good gun looked like. I just knew enough to recognize what a muffler was. It really was nothing short of a miracle that I was able to graduate spy school. It was more surprising that I didn't get caught cheating. I cheated on pretty much everything, except hand to hand combat. There was no way to fake that. It was pretty straight forward, you either kicked someone's ass or got your ass kicked. In retrospect I should've probably learned some other skills, but I had a power to make up for what I lacked in other departments. So who was the real winner here? Not Ward. I smirked to myself.

"Something funny?" Ward asked giving me a weird look.

"Yeah, how many more times I'm going to hit the bulls-eye than you are." I raised my eyebrows challengingly, I felt a lot more confident knowing that with my rigged gun I was unstoppable. Ward wearily looked at me, raised his arm and pointed his gun at the targets. His eyes never once left mine.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _

He looked over at the targets and looked back at me. My eyes widened. He wasn't even looking and he hit all five bulls-eyes. I nervously swallowed, he was better than I thought he was. I pushed that thought out of my mind and confidently raised my gun. I pointed it at the targets and mimicked his actions; not allowing my eyes to leave his. I felt the shift of the water moving out of pouch and into the gun. I froze the water in the…the…the place where bullets were stored in a gun and I synchronized the launching of an ice bullet from the gun with my finger pulling the trigger.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I looked over to the targets. My ice bullets hit the bull-eyes five out of five times. I smirked and flipped my braid over my shoulder cockily.

"Want to go another round? Or are you scared?" I taunted as I ran my hand through my hair. He raised his arm and hit five more bull-eyes.

"I can do this all day, Agent Ward." I gloated as I hit five more targets.

* * *

We shot a few more rounds until I finally gave up. I was bored of shooting targets so I purposely missed my last shot. Plus, I could feel that the bag hidden on my back was almost out of water. I held out my hand and grinned.

"Good match. That was fun." I said, he brushed past me and racked his weapon leaving my hand awkwardly extended waiting for him to return a handshake.

"Way to leave me hanging Ward." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and racked my weapon. I looked over my shoulder to make sure he wasn't watching. He was too busy climbing into the padded boxing ring to notice me. I ripped the pouch off my back, resealed it and quickly kicked it under the gun rack. I smirked and climbed in after him.

"No cheap shots, but anything else is fair game." He told me as he was stretching. I did some arm circles and then just sat down and analyzed him. He was obviously bigger and stronger than me I was so I would just have to be quicker. Normally a fight like this would have been a cinch. I could have frozen him solid within the first five seconds and bam, fight over.

"Are you going to stretch?" He asked. I reluctantly got up and practiced throwing a few fake punches. I cracked my knuckles and looked at Ward who was still stretching. I rolled my eyes,

"You ready old man?" I taunted as trying to get under his skin. I usually pretty good at getting under people's skin. I was that annoying person who tried to figure out what set you off…then used it against you and laughed while you flipped out on me. Unsurprisingly, I wasn't terribly well-liked around the base.

"Let's see how big of a talker you are when you're pinned to the mat." He calmly replied, finally standing up to face me. I held up my fists in front of my face to protect myself and he did the same. We circled one another eyeing up the other person daring the other to make the first move. He feinted at me and I jumped backwards causing him to smirk. He swung a real punch at my head, but I ducked and threw a successful punch at his stomach. Normally someone doubles over when you punch them in the stomach, but Ward appeared un-phased. I bit my lip, either I didn't him hit very hard or he had some strong abs. I hoped that I had accidentally thrown a weak punch...otherwise I was beyond dead. He cuffed the side of my head, jolting me out of my thoughts. I was sent reeling to the floor. I rolled and quickly bounced back up. But, he was quicker and kicked out, sweeping my feet out from under me. I fell on my back scrambled to jump back up but he pushed my shoulders back down on the mat. I squirmed trying to escape, but I soon realized it was useless. He had me pinned. He looked down at me gave me a smug look that screamed, 'I told you so'. I scowled and glared back at him. If he only knew what I was actually capable of he would not be so smug because he would be a popsicle. But, no, I wasn't allowed to use my powers because Fury decided to be a big old pain in the ass and gave me an S.O. who didn't have enough clearance to know who I really was and more importantly what I could do.

"So you done revealing in your victory? Or are we just going to stay here all day?" I asked glaring up at Agent Ward who was still pinning me to the ground. He quickly stood up and brushed his hands off on his pants. I sat up and held out my hand hoping he would help me up. He gave me a disapproving look. I frowned and slowly stood up on my own.

"So…um…how do you feel about round two?" I asked slightly...really pissed off that I had let him get the best of me.

"Depends on if you want to lose again." He replied smirking. He hasn't smiled once all day. His personality sucked worse than my gun skills. The closest thing I got was that stupid condescending smirk.

"Oh, don't worry I was holding back…it won't happen again. I hardly ever lose once, and I never lose twice." I smirked waving it off because he had no clue how much I was actually holding back. I wished I could have just frozen him solid. Like a Popsicle. A boring, dull, Popsicle that no one would ever want because he was boring and dull.

"For someone who just got their ass kicked you're pretty cocky." He informed me.

"I'm not cocky, I'm confident there's a difference." I replied jutting out my chin defiantly. He shook his head disapprovingly and held his fists up ready for another match. I held mine up as well, but this time I was focused. He was good and I had underestimated him the first time, but it would not happen again in this lifetime or the next. I took a deep breath as we circled one another. He would feint and I would jump back, but then I wouldn't move forward again. I was drawing him in, purely focusing on defense. I smirked seeing the frustration on his face. I continued to slowly dance away making sure I stayed just out of his reach. My back brushed against one of the corner posts and I knew it was time to put plan into was either going to be awesome or fail miserably. Ward smirked thinking that he had me cornered. I jabbed forward again and he stepped back surprised. I leapt up on top of the post and balanced there proudly smirking as I towered over him.

"Your move." I grinned he frowned and paused. I could see the gears turning in his head as he assessed the situation. I nervously bit my lip and bent my knees ready to jump if he sprang at me. I had to time this just right or I would probably break something. Suddenly he ran at the post. I dove over his head and time seemed to slow down. I somersaulted when I hit the ground and was immediately back up on my feet. I kicked the back of his knee and it buckled, dropping him down on one knee to the floor. He turned back to look at me and I punched his temple as hard as I could. Time sped up to a normal pace again as Ward crumpled to the ground unconscious. I stood up and brush my hands on my pants as I had seen him do many times.

"Eat mat, asshole." I smirked victoriously as I strolled out of the gym and decided pay Fury a visit. He would want an explanation for what happened here and maybe next time he will think twice before he assigned an agent who had no clue what I was capable of to babysit me. Agent Ward was obviously not up to the task and I planned on throwing that in Fury's face. I grinned as I walked barefoot down the empty hall to the elevator. I walked inside and hit the down button. I happily hummed as the elevator descended to the second floor. The doors slid open with a ding and I confidently strolled through the crowded cubicles and bustling agents. A few agents gave me weird looks, but I just winked at them. They probably thought I was in trouble again. I headed to the back corner and turned the corner into the hallway. Halfway down the hallway on the left there was an air vent. I kneeled and carefully froze and unfroze the screws that held the vent to the wall until the covering panel fell off onto the floor. I crawled inside and pulled the panel shut behind me. I froze the screws back in place counting on be able to leave Fury's office through the door. Silently, I crawled through the vent until I reached the opening that led into Fury's office. I saw him sitting behind his desk working on paperwork. He was facing a few chairs across the desk, in between him and the door. The wall opposite to me had a large window that looked out over New York. I froze and unfroze the screws and carefully held the vent so it wouldn't drop to the floor when it came loose. The screws fell out and I froze them to the wall so they wouldn't fall to the floor and make a noise. I was kind of hoping to make a surprise visit. I cautiously slid the vent panel down the wall until it no longer covered the opening and froze it to the wall. I carefully slid out of the vent. Unfortunately, I slipped when I was halfway out and ungracefully fell to the floor with a yelp. I popped back up quickly trying to recover whatever was left of my dignity. To my dismay, Director Fury didn't jump or even react at all. He didn't even look at me. I cleared my throat to get his attention but he still did nothing. I strolled over and obnoxiously sprawled out in one of the chairs.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked without looking up.

"No, just bored." I shrugged. He went back to his paper work.

"Where's Ward?" He paused writing for a second.

"Who knows? He's not my responsibility." I nonchalantly shrugged. His head snapped up, his one good eye bore into my teasing blue ones.

"What did you do?" He practically growled. I threw my hands up disarmingly.

"Nothing. Why do people always think I do stuff?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because when something disruptive happens, you're usually the one behind it." He replied leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"What exactly have I done Fury? Please enlighten me." I leaned forward in my sit, folding my hands as I waited for his explanation.

"You constantly leave the building without authorization-"

"I'm sorry how is that disruptive?" I interrupted.

"You're breaking protocol," he rebuked me with a stern glance and continued, "You set off a stink bomb in the cafeteria-"

"Actually no, I was asleep, there's no evidence that can convict me...and I still fail to see how leaving the building without a babysitter is wrong. I am an adult." I interrupted again. He took a deep breath and he glare got darker.

"You are eighteen-"

"Technically an adult. I can vote." I interjected. He gave me a withering glare.

"You have caused two S.O.s to quit-"

"Well actually," I interrupted again, "Ward hasn't quit."

"Then where is Agent Ward?" He sternly asked.

"No clue. Like I said, Agent Ward is NOT my responsibility." I shrugged. Director Fury stared me down. I looked down and suddenly a lot more interested in checking out my nails. I always lost stare-downs when I was up against Fury. I don't like to put myself in situations where I was at a disadvantage. Like I said I never lose twice. I either corrected my mistakes or I simply avoided the situation.

"You have been back for just over one month and have solely caused more trouble than the rest of my agents in the past year combined." He continued, his one good eye practically radiated anger.

"Well, spoiler alert, I'm nothing like the rest of your agents, Director..." I smirked and leaned back in my chair folding my hands behind my head, "maybe it's the wings." I mused.

"That's enough," He snapped, "If you are going to continually break my rules, you are going to have to deal with the consequences. You are confined to your floor for the next week. No human contact whatsoever. If you leave at any time, I will not hesitate to lock you away underground. Understood?"

"Yes." I sighed slouching down in my seat.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mr. Director sir." I managed to keep a straight face as I fake saluted Fury.

"You are dismissed." He waved me out and turned back to his paper work. I stood and walked to the door frowning. Right when my hand touched the door handle, the door was yanked open. I jumped back startled and my eyes got wide when I saw who it was. An angry Grant Ward stopped in the doorway and glared at me.

"Oh, hey, Ward, you're a little late the party's over." I smirked knowing he wasn't going to do anything to me in front of Director Fury. Everyone was scared of Fury to some extent. I saw Ward's jaw clench angrily, but he looked past me to Fury.

"So…uh…this is awkward…but Fury?" Director Fury looked up from his paper work, "Should you tell Agent Ward he's fired? Or can I?" I grinned looking back at Fury. Ward's face paled slightly.

"Agent Blaise, leave. Now." He replied pointing at the door, using a deadly tone that even scares me. I shrugged pretending that I wasn't scared and walked out, pushing past Ward. I confidently walked back down the hall, through the cubicles, to the elevator ignoring the other agents' stares. They all had obviously heard Fury tell me to leave. Honestly, you would've thought that they would be used to this by now. It's been a month.

I rode back up to my floor wondering how exactly Director Fury planned to keep me here. I never left the building by using the elevator, so I doubted he could truly stop me from leaving. If he fixed the lock on my window, I could always sneak out through the air vents. It wasn't like he could post a guard on my floor. Well, he could've but he was the one who said no human contact. . I mean, training alone will be fine. I would just practice flying. Maybe I would even punch a punching bag every once in a while. The real problem would be if he showed up and I wasn't there then I was going to be locked away in the basement. I shuddered. I haven't been down there since I first was recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. when I was 5. Well, I mean, I've been underground to the labs for testing, but they were only on the second underground level. I never went any further down. That place could be summarized in three words; dark, metal, and grey. The doors opened with a ding and I strolled back to the training room. I felt like punching stuff…well, actually, I felt like eating pizza, but I felt like for once, the consequences outweighed the risks this time. So punching stuff would have to do for now…and for the next week. I wrapped my hands in tape to prevent them from getting cut while I pummeled a punching bag. I started slow, dancing around the bag, and building until I was pounding my fists into punching bag as quickly and as hard as I could.

* * *

Beads of sweat poured down my face. I felt like I just jumped into a swimming pool. The room was hot and humid and I felt gross. I had thrown off my shirt off a long time ago because it was sopping wet and had started to weigh me down. I had no clue how long I had been in here punching. There are no windows in the training room to let me know if it was dark or light out and I hadn't taken a break yet. My stomach growled. reminding me that I skipped lunch. I threw one last punch at the bag trying to make it my hardest one yet. A solid thud echoed throughout the room. I steadied the bag that was swinging from the force of my punch. I felt exhausted. I leaned against the bag to rest for a moment and it swung back. I hit the ground hard. My arms were to tired to catch me. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I was breathing hard and I slowly unwrapped the tape covering my hands. I rolled the tape into a ball and tossed it over my shoulder not caring where it landed. It wasn't like anyone but me would be in here for a while and I certainly didn't care if things were a little messy. I slowly stood up and gingerly picked up the discarded sopping wet shirt my nose crinkled in disgust. I knew it was just my sweat, but it was still really nasty.

I shuffled back to my room holding the shirt at arm's length, praying it wouldn't touch me. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. I shoved all my dirty clothes into the laundry chute and took a quick, ice cold, shower. I ran my hand through my hair, and let the icy water run through it. After a few minutes I turned off the water and pulled on my black sports bra and a pair of matching black sweatpants. I sleepily trudged next door to the kitchen. I desperately needed food. My stomach has gotten to the point where I was so hungry that it wasn't growling anymore, it just ached. I shuffled into the kitchen and didn't even bother to turn on the light. I opened the fridge and groaned. All I had to eat is green protein shakes. Just another fantastic thing about being stuck here, on lockdown, for two weeks. I rolled my eyes and pulled one of the bottles of green gunk out of the fridge. Reluctantly, I twisted open the cap and a putrid smell filled the dark room. Suddenly, feeling more awake, I held the bottle at arm's length immediately regretting my decision to drink it. I seriously considered dumping it out the window, but my stomach gurgled reminding me that I could either drink this or starve. I ran my hand through my hair and took a deep breath. I just needed to do it quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid. I pinched my nose and closed my eyes to hopefully make this green gunk easier to drink. I took a deep breath chugged down the bottle's contents as quickly as I could. I emptied the bottle as quickly as I could and threw it down on the ground in disgust.

"Blech. Ughhhh. " I gagged and leaned over the sink with my eyes closed; taking deep breathes hoping I that I wouldn't throw up. After standing there a few minutes just to make sure I wouldn't throw up, I turned the water on and leaned my head down to rinse the gunk out of my mouth. There was no way I was drinking one of those again. They filled me up, but almost puking every meal was not worth it. I decided to extinguish my stash of granola bars and then after that, I was going to have to risk sneaking out, but I couldn't live like this. This was insane. I turned off the sink and went back to bathroom to brush my teeth, hopefully to remove the taste of the protein shake that was still lingering in my mouth. I scrubbed my teeth for a solid ten minutes until I finally removed the final traces of gunk from my mouth. I was never, ever, going to drink those again, not even if my life depended on it. Exhausted, I shuffled back to my room ready for a good night's sleep.


	5. I'm Not a Criminal I Promise

_**Sorry for the longer than usual wait…My weekend was crazy busy. I took SAT's for the first time and had a soccer game against our rivals. Plus to top it all off I had to wrote multiple essays for the same class. I would have much rather have been writing this believe me. SO anyway I decided to go back and edit to previous chapters. My story wasn't really flowing as much as I would've liked. There were some inconsistencies that I fixed if you want to go back and read, but if not the only change you really need to be aware of is that Blaise's punishment is now only one week.**_

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I felt wide awake. Sleeping all of yesterday really screwed up my schedule. It wasn't even three in the morning and I felt like skipping around the base. I could honestly say I had never once, in my thirteen years of staying here, felt like skipping around the base before. I considered using this energy to break out to go get some real food so I wouldn't starve. But, if I failed, then I was going to be sent to the basement and the basement was like a grey metal dungeon. I flopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling debating if the pros outweigh cons. If I went I would get food, but I might get busted. If I stayed, I would have to gag down protein shakes, but I got to stay above ground. Plus, if I got busted I would really only be below ground for five more days if you didn't count the rest of today. I decided to go. Food was worth going to the dungeon. I jumped out of bed knowing that I had to leave now in order to be back before the base woke up and the commuters started to arrive for work. I grabbed a black sweat shirt, pulled on black leggings, and laced up my black combat boots. I slid on my blue aviators and shoved my phone in my pocket before finally locking the door. I turned back toward the window and began walking towards it, but paused halfway there. Remembering that if I could pick the lock on my door then any other spy in this building could pick the lock. I sighed and coated the door and the surrounding wall in a thick layer of ice. I nodded in approval; that should keep out any unwanted visitors. I yanked my window open and climbed onto the window sill. I didn't want to just jump off like I normally would because then I would drop down past all the other floors, and I most likely be seen. Instead I leapt off the sill and flew over to the next building's roof. I ran across the roof to the far side of the building and started to climb down the fire escape shielded from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s view. I paused for a minute to laugh at my own bad pun before continuing down the fire escape. I jumped the last fifteen feet to the ground and landed in a crouch. I slowly stood up feeling pretty awesome after sticking that landing. I carefully tucked my hair back into my hood and adjusted my sunglasses. Any unique qualities of mine were concealed just in case for some reason someone was asked about me. My all black attire allowed me to blend in with the dark early morning. I walked a few blocks until I saw an open grocery store. After all this was New York, stuff was open all night and was covered in bright shining lights.

I strolled into the almost empty store and the lone cashier, some dark-haired girl, stared me down. I guess I looked like I was going to rob the place or something. Well, in her defense I probably looked sketchy enough to rob a store. I grabbed a basket, and strolled through the aisles trying to find food that I could easily store in cabinets and wouldn't perish, but, would fill me up. I filled my basket with cans of soup and ramen noodles and headed to check out. The cashier jumped when I placed my basket on the edge of the conveyor belt and started to unload. I finished unloading everything out of my basket and looked up at the cashier, waiting for the teen to ring up my items. She stared back at me with wide brown eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I calmly tried to reassure her, but she just inched closer to a button under the cashier. It was most likely the button that triggered the silent alarm. The little drama queen, I was not that scary. I was a girl, who was 5'8. It wasn't like I towered over her. Heck, if she would stop cowering back against the cash register, she would be taller than me. I let out a frustrated sigh and pulled my hood back. She flinched from my sudden movement. My tangled blonde hair fell down around my face.

"Look, see, I'm not scary. I'm just a girl, just like you." I gently told her, careful not to scare her any more than I already have. The last thing I needed was for her to press the alarm and send the cops after me. I saw her relax a little bit so I kept talking.

"Here's my money, I'm not going to rob you. Just please ring up my stuff." I quietly said as I slowly placed my money on top of a few cans of soup. I took a step back from the register and put my hands up disarmingly trying to show her that I meant no harm. She warily nodded and started to ring up my items. I smiled hoping that I looked reassuring and not creepy. She finished ringing up and bagging up my items and went to hand me back my change. I shook my head.

"No, you keep it. I scared the crap out of you this morning, you deserve it, Lauren." I grinned, reading her name tag which caused her to gratefully smile back.

"Thank you…" She paused as if just realizing that she didn't know my name.

"Blaise." I replied without thinking. My face slightly pales. Crap. That was a big mistake. This was why I never got to go on missions because I never thought before I spoke.

"Just promise me that if anyone asks about me, directly or indirectly, you won't tell them anything." I quickly grinned trying to recompose myself and play it off like a joke hoping that she couldn't hear the desperate tone in my voice.

"I promise." This time she was the one who gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much. I promise it's not because I'm a criminal." I grinned back at her, a weight suddenly lifted from my chest. I tucked my hair back into my hood and grabbed my bags. Once I got out of sight of the store I ran. Desperately trying to get as much distance between that place and myself as I possibly could. Oh god, I hoped that I hadn't really screwed this up. I ran into a dark alley and carefully looked around to make sure the coast was clear. I spread my wings and took off. I flew above the New York skyline until I spotted the roof of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. I coasted down and slid into my room. I set my bags on the floor and changed into less conspicuous clothing, a red cut off shirt and some grey sweatpants. I laid my sunglasses on my bedside table and grabbed my phone. I ran my hand through my hair and unfroze the door. I unlocked the door and carefully checked the hallway to check if the coast was clear. It was only five in the morning, but you could never be too cautious when you lived with spies. I iced over the lens of any cameras I could see and ducked back into my room. I grabbed my groceries and darted as fast as I could while carrying six heavy grocery bags next door to the kitchen. I grinned victoriously when I reached the kitchen undetected. I dropped the groceries on the floor and walked back into the hall. I unfroze the camera lens, hoping that no one noticed the couple seconds of blindness. I bounced back into the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I turned up my phone as loud as it could go and blared some music as I stacked cans of soup and packets of noodles on the counter. I sang along as I climbed up on the counter to put the groceries away in a top cabinet. I placed all the soup in one cabinet and all the noodles in another right next to it. After I finally finished stacking what felt like a billion cans I sat down on the counter extremely proud of myself. I took a deep breath and my stomach grumbled. I smirked and stood back up on the counter to grab a can of soup. I searched through the multiple flavors and selected a hearty beef stew. I opened the can and dumped the contents in a bowl before I shoved it into the microwave. I danced around as for a minute and a half until the microwave dinged and I could pull out my food. I grabbed a spoon and dug into the warm soup, a refreshing change from the cold gunk I was supposed to drink. I turned off my phone and slid it into my pocket. I quickly chugged down my soup and walked back to my room. I changed into a pair of black shorts, grabbed my phone and a stack of files, and walked over to the training room. For once, I actually felt somewhat normal. Well, as normal as girl who could fly and shoot ice and water out of her hands could feel, I suppose. I flew up to the support beams in the corner of the room and sat down. I played some music and opened my boring files. I scanned through them for what felt like the hundredth time. I looked at the picture of a younger me. I could see the tears about to spill over in the photo of the first day I arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D. I have reread the same section of my file over and over.

_Catherine Williams age 38, died in a car crash on July 16, 1999 ten miles outside of the town of St. Marks, Florida. She was driving a blue minivan and was killed instantly on impact. Her daughter Blaise Williams survived the crash with no injuries and was able to run away from the crash. The accident was a hit and run, perpetrator was never caught. Blaise was found at the scene of the crime. Blaise was apprehended and transported back to New York._

I let out a frustrated sigh and closed the file. They honestly thought that I had forgotten. They constantly fed me this fake bullshit of being found after a car crash. I remember being found in the Hydra base. I remember being experimented on. I froze the file to the beam so it wouldn't fall to the floor while I screwed around. I tucked my shirt into my shorts and wrapped my legs tightly around the beam. Slowly, I let go of the beam and leaned back over the abyss, until I was only being held up by my legs. I closed my eyes and extended my arms, letting my hands dangle down towards the floor. Why did S.H.I.E.L.D. even have to take me in in the first place? I groaned and released my legs. Because I was...am a freak and no one else wanted me. I flipped in the air and spread my wings, catching myself inches from the floor. I grinned at the familiar adrenaline rush I always felt after freefalling. I coasted around the room, slowly picking up speed until I was flying as fast as I could. I darted around the room. Suddenly, I tucked back my wings and dove towards the floor looping back up at the last second. I wove through the support beams, swerving and somersaulting to prevent myself from hitting the beams. I temporarily forgot all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s bullshit and for now it was just me, doing something that I loved.

* * *

I grabbed my file and coasted down to the ground. My wings ached from hours of flying. I hadn't flown for that long in forever. I must have spent hours flying around. I should do that more often. It was a better stress reliever than punching a punching bag. I walked back to my room and tossed the file in the bottom of my closet. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a nice cold shower. I hated warm showers. Maybe it was because my powers didn't include being able to control warm water. Or maybe it was just because I just liked cold water better. I pulled off my clothes and dumped them down the laundry chute. I got in the shower and let the ice cold water run over my face and back. I quickly rinsed off and got out. I changed into a pair of black cropped leggings, a black sports bra, and a pale green cut off. I wrung out my hair with a towel and French braided it down my back. I strolled over to the kitchen and heated up some soup as I planned out the rest of my day. First, I was going to eat. Then, I would take a nap so I could stay up late tonight and update my map of the vents. I would update it this afternoon, but just in case it was wrong I waned to wait until most of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s employees were gone. I slowly ate my soup as I sat cross-legged on the counter, staring out the window. It looked like it was late afternoon. I set an alarm for midnight because if I slept until about midnight I should be able to explore without any interference or accidental meetings. I rinsed out my bowl and walked back to my room. I played some soothing music and slowly drifted off the sleep.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

My eyes snapped open and I quickly shut off my alarm. I walked over to my door and turned on the lights. Yawning I walked over to my closet and pulled out my map of the vents that I had taped inside a shirt and then hung on a hanger. I examined the vent structure of all seven floors, four above ground, three below. I couldn't possibly explore all the floors tonight, I would only have time for one. Tonight I decided to explore the bottom floor, the prison cells. That way if Fury caught me and banished me to the basement I would have an escape. I walked over to my door and yanked on the handle, but the door didn't open. I double checked to make sure I didn't accidently lock it. I flipped the lock and jiggled the handle, but the door didn't open. I yanked on the door again just to confirm my suspicions. It was locked from the outside. I tried shooting water into the lock and freezing it, but the door still didn't budge. I frowned. The special lock must have been in place, the one that Fury had some genius billionaire design to be me proofed. The lock could only be unlocked from the outside with some special keycard or something. My room was the only room in the entire building outfitted with this kind of lock and it pissed me off. I didn't even know what unlocked it. I probably never would because that would defeat the purpose of having the lock. I sighed, tonight I was just going to have to settle for exploring my floor's vent system. I pried my room's vent covering off the wall and crawled into the pitch black vent. I pulled a small flashlight out of my pocket to light the way and held up my map so I won't get lost. I quickly arrived at the vent that led to Natasha's room, next to mine. I peered into the empty room. Natasha had the least personalized room ever. It was the standard S.H I.E.L.D. metal, grey. everything. Next stop, was Clint's room. His room was only slightly more personalized than Natasha's. At least de had a black comforter and a couple of posters hanging up. I decided to save the empty room for last and go to the kitchen, bathroom, and training room next. I always loved to go to the abandoned room last because it was always fun to jump on the bed. Jumping on a bed you weren't supposed to be on was so much more fun than jumping on your own bed. I quickly mapped out the vent leading to the bathroom, the vent leading to the kitchen, and all three vents in the training room. Finally I started on my way to the abandoned room. I crawled through the dark vents until I reached the vent that should lead to the abandoned room, but instead there was a metal covering over the vent. I could still clearly see where the vent was supposed to be, someone had just covered it up with a metal panel so I couldn't see into the room. I sighed. I had four more days until I was off lockdown…five if you counted today. Something was going on here and I was going to figure it out if it killed me.

**_What do you guys think is going on? Will Blaise be able to find out before or after she gets off lockdown?_**


	6. Something Strange is Afoot

_**Wow this was a fast one. It's a little…lot shorter, but I just felt like I had reached a good stopping point. But hey...it's been one month since I first posted Icy Blaise. Six updates in a month is not too shabby now is it?**_

* * *

I returned to my room and checked the door again. Unfortunately, it was still locked so naturally I decided to stay up until it was unlocked. I sang along to some music and tossed a tennis ball off the wall. Every five minutes I danced over to check the door. I continued this ritual all night until the door was finally unlocked at seven thirty a.m. when I would normally get up. I opened my door and stuck my head out into the hall, but no one was there. That meant that either was on a timer or was remotely controlled. Either way I had no control over the situation and I hated it. I walked down the hall to the "abandoned" room and tried the doorknob. Normally it was unlocked, but today it wasn't. I could turn the doorknob, but the door wouldn't open no matter how much I pushed. Someone must have jammed the door shut knowing that I couldn't manipulate whatever was jamming the door shut, if I couldn't see it. What is so important that Fury had to go to great lengths to hide it from me? Why would he confine me to this floor if he was trying to hide something here? That was a really stupid thing to do...unless I snapped my fingers. He was hiding something more important on another floor! That meant whatever is going to be in that room isn't in there yet. He was just prepping the room for…something. Something that was hidden somewhere else in this building, just waiting for me to find it…in four and a half days. I sighed, the damn lockdown ruined everything. Then it hit me, if I could figure out what time my door was locked then I could just not be in my room when the door was locked. That way I could at least get some idea of what was going on. For now, I simply settled for going to the training room to ice some targets. I walked over to the large empty wall on the left side of the room and decided that I didn't actually feel like training today. I sat down and stared at the wall bored out of my mind. I sighed, I really didn't feel like training, but there was nothing else to do. I was going to go insane from being stuck here. I sighed again and reached out to touch the wall. What would possess me to want to reach out and touch the wall? I may never know, but what happened next was another life defining moment. My pointer finger touched the wall and immediately a dot of ice appeared. I quickly drew my hand back surprised. Usually my powers came out as powerful destructive jets of water or balls of ice. They were never subtle or gentle like this. I grinned and slowly traced my fingers over the wall. Streaks of ice appeared wherever I touched. I etched out a flower on the wall. I wondered if I could do it without touching the wall and from then on my life was permanently changed. I took a step back from the wall and stared at the wall picturing a streak of ice appearing…nothing happened. I frowned and tried again…nothing. The next time I concentrated on making a streak appear and waved my hand…still nothing.

* * *

I spent all day trying to create ice streaks with my mind. It was weird, I could easily launch ice spikes with my mind by barely concentrating, but I couldn't do something as simple as draw lines. I had finally reached a point where I was able to make some drops of water appear once every couple of times. I sighed in frustration.

"Screw this." I flopped back onto my back giving up for now. I would learn how to do it eventually, I was a persistent person, but for now I was mentally drained. I was starting to hallucinate ice appearing. When you reached that point it was probably time to stop. I slowly stretched because I felt really tight from sitting cross-legged and concentrating for hours. I cracked my back and stood up. I decided it was late enough to put my plan for tonight into motion. I showered, ate some soup, and brushed my teeth. I changed into a black sweatshirt and a pair of black leggings, went to my room, and sat down on my bed. I checked the door every five minutes to see if it was locked. Thirty minutes after I entered my room the door locked. I pulled on black gloves and a pair of black socks and climbed into the air vent. I crawled to one of the vents that led to the dark training room. I jumped out of the vent and coasted down to the floor. I was fairly certain that I was invisible. I was wearing all black in an almost pitch black room. I stealthily tip-toed over to the door and peered out into the hallway. I saw movement down by the "abandoned" room. There was definitely something strange going on here. I saw people moving things (furniture?) in and out of the room like they someone was moving in. That's when I decided to the screw plan because I just realized something else would be much more effective. I pulled back my hood and dropped the socks and gloves by the door. I calmly walked out into the hallway.

"So what are you fellas up to this evening?" I casually asked. The agents' response was immediate. Half the agents ran at me and the other half quickly tried to finish shoving the furniture into the room. I patiently stood there and waited for the agents to reach me. The first one to reach me harshly shoved me up against the wall. Well, now I knew that this was obviously a top secret project. They roughly cuffed my hands behind my back.

"You know if you would've just asked nicely—" I began.

"Shut up." A tall, blonde, man who seemed to be in charge interrupted.

"Alright, but I'm just saying." I rolled my eyes. If I had really wanted to escape I definitely would've been long gone by now and at least of these agents would probably be unconscious.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He barked as he patted me down to make sure I was unarmed.

"Someone's a little sassy this evening." I smirked. The agent smacked the back of my head and my forehead banged against the wall. I bit my lip holding back a gasp of pain and decided to shut up hoping that My forehead wasn't bleeding. Obviously these people had no clue who I was and more importantly what I could do otherwise they would be a lot nicer. I just had to put up with them temporarily until they got me to Fury. If they took me to Fury then I wouldn't be breaking any rules because technically it was against my will and therefore, can not be sent to the basement. One agent shoved me into the elevator and I almost tripped, but was luckily able to catch myself. I was strategically placed in the center of the elevator and surrounded by a group of about seven agents.

"Well this is cozy isn't it?" I sarcastically asked. The agent in charge glared at me and jabbed the button for the ground floor. I rolled my eyes.

"Fury's office is on the second floor Blondie." I scoffed. The agents all just stared forward ignoring me. Alright if that was the way it was going to be I could deal with that. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Assholes. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they realized who's face they had slammed into a wall. I could already feel a bruise forming on my forehead and was hoping that it wasn't bleeding. The elevator descended to the down past floors two and one arriving on the ground floor. I was roughly forced out of the elevator into the lobby. Large glass windows lined the walls and sunlight streamed in. Obviously I had misjudged what time it was. I had thought it was early evening, but it was actually only late there was a difference. The agents that were milling around in the lobby turned and stared at me, and the group of agents escorting me, but I was pretty sure I was their main focus. I could tell that some of them recognized me. Inwardly I cringed, but outwardly I defiantly jutted out my chin and smirked confidently at the onlookers. That earned me a smack upside the head from the blonde agent. I scowled at him and kept smirking. I looked around the room occasionally winking at someone who was gaping at me, but my mind was focused on unlocking my cuffs. I was freezing and unfreezing the locking mechanism as discreetly as I could. I finally heard a small click and I knew that I was free. I held my wrists rigidly close together to keep the cuffs from falling off until I was ready for them to. They led me into a mostly dark room. There was a huge industrial looking white box in the center that I guessed was a room. The quiet sound of a radio announcer floated out from inside the box and surrounding the box looked like a movie set. There were bright lights and scenery that looked like New York during World War II. Director Fury spotted us as we walked in and over to meet us. I could tell he was seething and noticed how he purposely positioned himself between me and whatever was going on.

"Agent Myles, what is Agent Williams doing in here? I thought I gave you all specific orders to not bring her here." Fury angrily rebuked Blondie…Agent Myles.

"A-a-agent Williams? We thought she was an intruder." He stuttered. I smirked and spoke up.

"Well you thought wrong Blondie. Can you remove the cuffs now? Oh wait no never mind I already did." I casually twirled the cuffs around one of my fingers and gave the agents a victorious look. The agents who had led me into the room all gapped at me like fish out of water. I shrugged and let the cuffs spin off my finger to the floor.

"So what's all this?" I asked trying to crane around Fury to catch a glimpse of whatever was in the box.

"Agent Beeler take Agent Williams back up to her room. Agent Myles and I are going to have a nice, long, chat." Director Fury ordered a very large, muscular agent while he gave Agent Myles a pointed look. I started to protest,

"But-"

"It's classified." He cut me off and gestured for a very pale Agent Myles to follow him out of the room. Agent Beeler grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the room. I struggled at first but eventually gave up. I have some powers, but super strength is definitely not among my abilities.

"I can walk on my own." I scowled and Agent Beeler slowed down the pace enough so that I was no longer being dragged. Now I was just being firmly escorted against my will.

"So what's going on in there?" I casually asked and waited a few minutes, but he didn't reply.

"Do you talk?" I asked fishing for anything. He grunted in reply. I stopped in the middle of the lobby.

"I am not moving until answer my question."

"Yes I talk." He sighed.

"I meant the other question."

"Then you should've been more specific." He replied with a small smile on his lips.

"Touché." I sighed and slowly kept walking frustrated at how easily he had outwitted me. He pressed the up button on the elevator and awkwardly stood gripping my arm, as we waited for it to arrive. Suddenly a loud siren went off and a female voice crackled to life over the loud speaker.

"All agents, code thirteen, I repeat all agents code thirteen." The agents in the lobby sprung into action and charged towards the room we had just left.

"What's a—" The elevator dinged and Agent Beeler quickly shoved me in. I fell to the floor completely caught off guard. He jabbed the button for the third floor and took off running. I scrambled up and tried to dart out the doors, but I was too late, they had already closed and the elevator had started to ascend.

"Dammit." I angrily punched the closed doors. I sighed and leaned back against the wall of the elevator as I waited for it to reach my floor. Maybe if I was able to come back down fast enough I could still figure out what was going on…unless Director Fury's rule on locking me in on my floor still applied. Which I assumed that it would since I was no longer being dragged "against" my will. Then if I went back down I would be shipped off to the basement for the next four days. I decided that it wasn't worth it. I could try to piece this altogether in four days. I angrily returned to my room and drifted off to sleep trying to piece together the puzzle.

* * *

_**Like I said it was shorter than usual, but something big is going to happen next chapter. Anyone have any guesses?**_


	7. Code Thirteen

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I rolled over and angrily chucked my phone across the room. I could pretend to was an attempt to shut off my alarm, but I knew that it wasn't actually going to work. I was still pissed about last night and just decided to take it out on my phone. I was so close to finding out what was going on. I groaned and punched my pillow in frustration. I missed it by mere seconds. I slowly rolled off my bed onto the floor and just laid there. I could've sworn that I just laid there for a little bit.

_Thud, thud, thud._

A loud knock sounded at my door and I jumped. I shook my head and looked around slightly disoriented. Right, I was on the floor.

_Thud, thud, thud._

The loud knock sounded again. I quickly reached out grabbed my phone that was beeping on the ground where I had thrown it earlier.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

"Director Fury wants to meet with you right now." The voice ordered.

"Why doesn't he ever tell me anything ahead of time?" I complained because well, it was true. Director Fury just expected me to drop whatever I was doing, to do whatever he wanted me to do, whenever he wanted me to do it. I mean, like I said I have no life so it usually worked out pretty well for him, but it frustrated the hell out of me.

"We have orders to forcibly remove you from your room if you don't come willingly Agent Williams." The agent informed me.

"Alright, alright, just let me get dressed then I will come out on my own." I sighed and grabbed my favorite blue sweatshirt and some black cropped leggings. I ran my hand through my hair and decided to leave it down since I was a little crunched for time. I opened the door and saw a group of six agents waiting to take me done to Fury's office. I rolled my eyes. There was no need for six agents when one would have suited just fine.

"I am Agent Scott, if you would follow me this way. " He gestured towards the elevator and I nodded, not quite awake enough to fight back or think of some smart remark. The agents circled around me in a protective position and escorted me down the hall. Somehow we all managed to fit in the elevator, but it was a really tight fit. The elevator dinged and they marched me through the cubicles. Several agents stopped bustling around to stare. Quite a few of them probably recognized me from yesterday. I proudly flicked them off. Normally I would have just ignored them, but today I was tired and pissed off. One of the agents that was escorting me nudged me and gave me a 'knock it off' look…so I flicked him off too. They led me to Fury's office and paused outside the door. I pushed the door open and walked in alone.

"What do you want Fury?" I tiredly asked running my hand through my hair.

"Sit down." He commanded. I sighed and slouched down in one of his chairs. He threw an old, beat, up manila file on his desk and looked at me.

"Okay, I'll bite," I sighed, "Fury what _is_ the mysterious file on your desk?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Open it and you'll find out." He nudged it toward me. I slowly leaned forward and grabbed the file. I reluctantly opened the file. There was a picture of some blonde guy…Steven Rogers.

"Alright who's this?" I looked at Fury confused.

"I believe the name in bold says Steve Rogers." He smartly replied.

"Okay and this applies to me how exactly?" I asked giving him a sharp look.

"This is your new training partner, Captain America."

"But, he died." I dumbly replied. Immediately I bit my lip wishing I could take back my question. Obviously he wasn't dead. When I was tired I was dumb.

"He has been frozen for the past seventy years and just recently was unfrozen." Fury explained kindly ignoring my dumb question.

"So that was the Code 13 yesterday?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair. Fury nodded. I flipped through the file. This guy was pretty insane, 6'2, all muscle, saved 400 POWs single-handedly.

"Okay how is this going to work? What's the catch Fury?" I looked at him still not quite understanding exactly what I was supposed to do. This guy was legit and I was an arrogant girl with attitude issues.

"You are going to catch the Captain up to speed on what's he's missed. Help him adjust." He replied.

"Okay, great plan, but why me? Like you said I'm nothing but trouble. Plus I can't even leave my floor without an escort. How's that supposed to work?" I frowned.

"I selected you because you are close to the Captain's age and you have special talents. I was hoping that you could relate to him better than most. As for the other issue, you will be permitted to exit the building anytime you want as long as the Captain is with you. Behave around him." Fury clarified. I decided that this was probably the nicest conversation we have ever had.

"When am I not nice?" I smirked running my hand through my hair.

"You're dismissed." Fury sighed and waved me out. Apparently, 'nice' Fury was done for the day. I flipped through the file and walked back to the elevator, not looking up. I jabbed the button for my floor and flipped through the pictures of the Captain again still wondering how I was the one who ended up with the job of helping him. I wasn't known around the base for being helpful. In fact, I was known for being quite difficult. The doors slid open and I walked down the hall to the kitchen to grab some breakfast wondering when I was going to run into super soldier Steve. Ha, that was clever I smirked to myself. I gulped down a can of soup and headed back to my room to get changed for training. I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a green cut off and pulled my light blue sweatshirt on over top. I put my hair up in a ponytail and walked over to the training room hoping that Captain Rogers wouldn't be in there. Unfortunately a series of loud thumps coming from inside the room suggested that, my hope was highly unlikely. I grabbed the door handle and suddenly I heard a loud bang. I felt the ground vibrate from the impact of whatever hit the floor and jumped back from the door. I warily opened the door prepared to freeze someone or fly up to the rafters. Instead I just found a really muscular blonde man slinging up a punching bag. He was wearing a plain white shirt and khaki pants despite the fact that it was burning hot in here.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed and he jumped. He obviously didn't hear the door open. He slowly turned around and calmly unwrapped the tape that was protecting his hands.

"It was just me ma'am." He politely replied.

"What did you do? Jump up and down? Set off a bomb?" I teasingly asked.

"Are you Agent Williams, ma'am?"

"Yes sir." I smirked giving him a lazy salute.

"So, I take it that you're my training partner?" He tiredly replied.

"Whoa, calm, down buddy there's no need to sound so excited." I sarcastically replied rolling my eyes. I conjured a snowball in my hand and tossed it back and forth between my hands.

"Where can I throw away my tape, ma'am?" He formally asked ignoring my jab.

"I usually just throw it on the floor." I shrugged and crushed the snowball, letting the pieces fall to the floor. He frowned as he watched the water and small bit of ice fall to the floor. He obviously did not approve of my house-keeping techniques.

"Swell." He sighed and let the ball of tape drop to the floor. We stood there in awkward silence.

"So do you want a tour first? Or do you just want to jump into training?" I asked nicely despite his distant attitude.

"A tour would be great ma'am." He gave me a small nod, "Lead the way." We walked out of the training room into the hall and I stopped.

"Down at the very end of the hall is the elevator, then your room, then Hawkeye's, then Black Widow's, then mine, then the kitchen, and the bathroom is at the end. The room we just came out of is the training room. Any questions?" I quickly explained. It wasn't very complicated, one straight hallway with a lot of doors. Captain shook his head and I strolled back into the training room.

"So what do you want me to call you?" I asked.

"Steve, I guess." He shrugged, "What do you go by?"

"Alright Steve what can you do?" I continued ignoring his question.

"I have enhanced abilities, what can you do?" He replied slightly more frustrated. He blue eyes were getting darker.

"Cool, what do you want to do first?" I grinned.

"Stop grilling me and answer my questions ma'am." He firmly glared at me.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "No need to get snippy. My name is Blaise Williams. I can fly and control ice and water and I think we should start off by sparring." I rattled off the details about myself matter of factly causing the corner of his mouth twitched.

"I know my name is Blaise and I control ice, it was somebody's bad idea of a joke. I've heard it a thousand times." I scowled, "Let's spar." I repeated again desperate for challenging fight.

"No way ma'am, are you nuts?" He exclaimed, "There's no way I'm fighting you."

"Why, you scared?" I taunted.

"No it's foolish, I'm not going to fight. I don't want to hurt you." He replied scornfully.

"Fine. Have fun punching by yourself." I huffed and took off running, I spread my wings and flew up to the rafters. I had a very low tolerance level and I was done being nice. Steve Rogers didn't really need me now that I'd given him a tour. I laid down on one of the beams and crossed my arms in front of me to form a pillow for my head. I looked down at Steve who was staring up at me with wide eyes.

"You know, you never mentioned that you had wings." He slightly grinned.

"But I did say I could fly and if you were trying to apologize that was a pitiful attempt." I rolled my eyes.

"Why would I need to apologize?" He replied, his brow knitted in confusion.

"For being a boring, judgmental, stick in the mud." I smirked.

"You know, you're right ma'am, I am sorry that I have been frozen for the past seventy years and everyone that I knew and cared for is dead. I'm sorry that I should be dead, but instead I'm here being a boring stick in the mud." He angrily replied, the beginning was soft but by the end he was yelling."

"You forgot judgmental." I muttered into my arms.

"You are unbelievable." He angrily threw his hands up in frustration and stormed out of the training room leaving me alone in the training room.

"Well, that could have gone worse." I sighed to myself and ran my hand through my hair.

* * *

Unfortunately, for the next week Captain Rogers decided to avoid me. We only saw each other twice, in the training room. Which was actually a highly impressive accomplishment considering how we were practically living on top of each other. Both times though, he ignored me, finished what he was doing, and quickly left. I could deal with that though. I had practically been living alone for almost my entire life. I could almost pretend he didn't exist until one night, I heard him screaming in the middle of the night.

"BUCKY NO! NO!" My eyes snapped open and I was jolted awake by the sound of someone screaming. My first thought was that Captain was being attacked and so naturally I decided to save him. I ran down the hall and tried to open his door, but it was locked. I ran back to my room and crawled through the vents. I could hear the Captain screams echoing down the vents and it was a terrifying experience. The covering that had once covered the vent leading to his room was gone and I easily snuck into the room ready to beat someone's ass, but there was no one there to fight off. Captain was all alone thrashing around in his bed and I saw beads of sweat on his forehead. He was tangled up in the sheets and he grey t-shirt was dripping with sweat. I ran my hand through my unbraided hair as I debated on whether or not I should wake him up. I knew that he wouldn't want to see me, but at the same time, I couldn't just let him suffer. I placed my hand on his should and gently shook him.

"Captain, wake up." I whispered. His eyes snapped open and he lashed out at me, knocking me to the floor, his blue eyes still panicked.

"You're welcome." I scoffed looking up at him from my position sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, his breath coming out in gasps and his panicked blue eyes nervously scanned the room.

"I heard you screaming, though you were being murdered, and came to save you." I honestly replied running my hand through my hair again.

"Oh." He looked away from me and blushed. I honestly wasn't sure if the blush was caused by his embarrassment of having nightmares or the fact that he just noticed that we were alone in his room and I was sitting here in a sports bra and some short shorts.

"Are you alright?" I asked and he hesitantly nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I already told you I was fine ma'am." He snapped. I threw my hands up disarmingly.

"Fine. Whatever, I'm going to the kitchen if you want to come." I shrugged and stood up. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and I walked out of the room. I walked down to the kitchen and heated up some soup. I sat down cross-legged on the counter as I ate it. A few minutes later Captain walked in. I noticed that he had changed out of his soaking shirt and his usually perfectly combed hair was all messed up. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out on of the putrid energy drinks.

"Ew, I hope you aren't actually planning on drinking that." I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Why not? It's what I've been drinking all week." He replied as he popped the cap. I began to fake gag as he started to drink the green gunk. I could've almost sworn that he was smiling while he chugged down the rest of the drink.

"That's nasty." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright hotshot, what do you usually eat?" He asked throwing away his the empty bottle.

"Food." I shrugged as I shot the empty can of soup into the trash can, "Score!" I fist pumped in celebration. Captain gave me an annoyed look. I smirked and stood up on the counter to reach the cans of soup I had stacked in the upper cabinets

"What are you doing?" He worriedly asked. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Awww, is Captain America worried that I might fall?" I said mockingly as I grabbed a can of soup. I turned around and tossed the can at him underhanded. "Think fast."

He easily caught the can and glared at me. I smirked and sat back down on the counter. He looked at me with his brow knitted in confusion so I pointed to the microwave.

"You know, ma'am, that's not actually helpful." He frowned.

"If you want help use your big boy words to ask for it. If you don't ask for help, how am I supposed to know that you need it?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Fine, Blaise how do I work the microwave?" He politely asked trying to hind the annoyed tone in his voice. I grinned and slowly, condescendingly, talked him through it like I was teaching it to a toddler.

"First, walk over to the microwave-"

"Not helpful."

"Then grab the handle and open the microwave door. Okay, good, now close the door. Now, with one finger, carefully press the number two. See that wasn't too bad was it?"

"Now what?" He looked back over his shoulder and gave me an anxious look, ignoring my question. I bit my lip to hold back a laugh, he looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"We wait."

"For what?" He pestered. Definitely acting like a child on Christmas morning. I reverted back to my slow, condescending tone,

"For the timer to count down to zero. Then the microwave will ding and we can take out the food. Now, it's going to be really hot and we are going to use a paper towel to pull it out so you don't get burned."

He glared at me, until the microwave dinged. He quickly yanked the door open, right off its hinges. He pulled the soup out with his other hand and gasped. He immediately released the bowl, which fell to the floor and shattered. He sheepishly looked up at me and blushed. I ran my hand through my hair.

"See Captain, this is why we can't have nice things. Clean this mess up." I stood up and walked down the counter until I was clear of the mess and jumped down to the floor. He placed the microwave door on the counter and grabbed a wad of paper towels.

"Maybe if you're good, we can try again when we get a _new_ microwave." I sarcastically called out over my shoulder as I walked out the door.

"_Still _not helpful." I heard him sigh as the door closed behind me.

* * *

The next few mornings, when I walked into the training room and Captain didn't run away. He still ignored me, but it was an important step forward. At least he could handle being in the same room as me now. I could work with that. Today was no different. I had flown up to the rafters and was eating soup that I had heated up in the new microwave that had appeared in our kitchen.

"Yeah, punch that punching bag." I cheered on Captain purposely trying to annoy him in an attempt to get him to acknowledge me. He doesn't even look at me. I frowned, partly because my soup can was empty and partly because he hasn't acknowledged I exist once in the past four days. I dropped my soup can and it clattered against the cement floor. I heaved a dramatic sigh, but there was no reaction. I flew down and landed a few feet away from him.

"You can't ignore me forever, Captain." I teased, but there was still nothing. He didn't even change his punching pace. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I had been trying to get him to even just look at me for the past four days. I had one last card to pull, but it was risky. It would definitely get a reaction, but it would probably not be a good one. I decided to go for it anyways.

"Who's Bucky?" He froze mid punch.

"Where did you hear that name?" He snapped his blue eyes hard.

"From you the other night." I shrugged glancing at the floor avoiding his harsh gaze.

"Why do you care?" He coldly asked turning back to the punching bag. He started punching again, but this time he was punching a lot harder. I stayed silent and continued to stare at the floor.

"Why. Do. You. Care?" He asked through clenched teeth. With one final punch he sent the punching bag flying. My eyes widened a little bit.

"Never mind, just…just forget I asked." I mumbled deciding that this was actually a very bad idea. I quickly flew back up to the rafters putting as much distance as I could between Captain Rogers and myself. He walked over and grabbed one of the many extra punching bags that had appeared in the training room since his arrival and strung it up. He started punching again and I laid back on a beam planning on taking a nap. Suddenly he spoke,

"Bucky was my best friend." I opened my eyes and looked down at him.

"What happened?" I asked knowing there had to be more to the story. People don't scream their best friend's name at night for no reason.

"Wasn't it in the file they gave you?" He asked bitterly.

"How did you know I got a file on you?" I asked letting my arm dangle down.

"I got one on you…and you left your file on me in the kitchen last week." He replied blushing a little bit.

"Okay, so…what happened?" I asked again ignoring his redirection attempt.

"He…he died because of me. He fell off a train and I didn't save him in time." He softly replied.

"I don't see how this is your fault." I shrugged and he looked up at me his gaze hard.

"How can you say that? It was my fault! I asked him to go on the mission! It was a trap for me! Not Bucky! Me!" He exploded emphasizing each point with a solid punch. Suddenly his demeanor changed and he was no longer angry he was broken. Completely and utterly broken.

"The robot…the robot was aiming for me, and I deflected the shot with my shield. The ricocheted shot blew a hole in the side of the train, sent me flying, and caused me to drop my shield. Bucky…Bucky picked up the shield and continued to fire at that robot. It blasted him out of the train. He was able to grab a railing, but I wasn't able to pull him back in before the railing broke, and he fell." He took a deep breath and looked up at me. He looked so vulnerable, his blue eyes watery.

"Did you ask him or command him to come on the mission with you?" I asked indifferently.

"Asked." He blushed, "Sorry for being so sappy I just—" he bumbled trying to save face or whatever, but I interrupted him.

"No, Captain, listen to me. Bucky chose to follow you. That was his choice not yours. Bucky also chose to pick up the shield. Once again, his choice not yours. You couldn't help what happened because of his choices, because they were his choices not yours. Okay and second of all, that wasn't sappy. If you can't get emotional when your best friend dies when can you be emotional?" I sharply told him as I casually swung my dangling arm back and forth.

"Thanks." He quietly replied before slowly walking out of the room. I stared after him long after the door had closed behind him. He really needed to lighten up. That's when I decided that we were going out tonight.

* * *

_**So what did you think of Captain America? Is he too out of character? I know in other fanfics people portray him as a super polite, bashful, goody-goody, but I honestly did not get that vibe from him in the Captain America one or two. He had a kind of fire that most people fail to give him and I didn't want him to just be able to adjust to modern life either. He's obviously going to have some emotional imbalances after sleeping for seventy years and being thrown into a whole new world.**_


	8. Not a Date

I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I ran my hair through my long hair again. My fingers got caught in a small knot and I winced as I combed through it. I had decided to leave it down for once. I adjusted my light green tank top and rolled my jean shorts, unrolled them, and then rerolled them deciding that they looked better rolled. I put on my blue aviators and slid on a pair of black flats. I ran my hand through my hair again and took a deep breath. I was hoping that tonight would help Captain and I get along better, but we were just two totally different people. It felt like everything I said around him was wrong. Mostly because I never thought before I spoke. I put on a brave face, slid my phone in my back left pocket and confidently strolled out my door, down the hall to Captain's room. I opened the door and walked inside without knocking.

"You know, you have some nerve barging into my room like that ma'am." He calmly said sitting up on his bed looking annoyed that I would just walk in uninvited. I shrugged not really caring what he thought. Probably another reason why we didn't get along.

"We're going out tonight. Get changed and I will be waiting in the hall." I ordered and started to walk back out of the room.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I paused and looked back over my shoulder.

"You'll see, just dress casual for warm weather." I grinned teasingly and walked out the door. I leaned against the wall opposite of his room and waited. A few minutes he came out dress in a white, long sleeved, button down and a black tie, with a brown dress jacket and long khakis hiked up to his belly button. I covered my mouth with my hand to try to and hide my laughter. When he knitted his brow in confusion as a blush crept up his cheeks I knew that I was unsuccessful.

"What is it?" He nervously asked and I immediately felt bad that I couldn't stop laughing. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and then I spoke,

"That is not casual nor is it dressing for warm weather. Try again." I smirked and waved him back into his room.

"Alright, hotshot, how about you pick out my outfit?" He sighed and held open the door for me to come in. He followed me into the room.

"Fine I will." I huffed and strolled into his room. I threw open his closet and looked through it. S.H.I.E.L.D. definitely gave him a lot of variety. I grabbed a red t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black and white sneakers and laid them out on his bed. I would've laid out a pair of shorts, but I didn't know if he could handle the informality. I threw the clothes at him, catching him by surprise. I walked to the door and mocking bowed as I backed out of the room.

"It's all yours Captain." I leaned against the opposite wall waiting for him again. This time he came out wearing the clothes that I had chosen for him, but he still hiked the jeans up to his belly-button. Those jeans were not made to be hiked up at his belly button and they left his ankles showing.

"Where's the flood, gramps?" I laughed causing him to blush. He probably didn't even understand the meaning of the insult. He just understood it was an insult. It was way too easy to make him blush. He literally blushed at almost everything I said.

"What did I do now?" He sighed blushing.

"Pull your pants down." I laughed knowing his face would be priceless.

"W-what?" He nervously asked his face turning a dark crimson red.

"No, not the whole way," I said between my gasps of laughter, "just wear them a little lower. That way they won't be short."

"Oh." He muttered lowering his pants a little bit. I covered my mouth in an attempt to stop laughing, but it failed. Captain shot me a look.

"Are you going to rag on me all night?" He wearily sighed.

"Yes, let's go." I smirked walking over to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" He asked stepping into the elevator with me.

"Disney World." I drily replied.

"What?" He looked at me in confusion.

"Never mind." I muttered rolling my eyes. I had forgotten that he didn't know what Disney World was.

"Why do you do that?" He asked frustrated.

"Do what?" I frowned wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"One second you are kind to me and the next you act like a jerk." He calmly replied.

"Is it really a smart thing to call someone a jerk when you are stuck in an elevator with them Captain?" I lazily smirked examining my nails and continued,

"Besides I thought in the 40's it was rude to call girls derogatory names." He predictably blushed. We spent the rest of the ride in an awkward silence. The elevator dinged when we reached the ground floor and I finally spoke deciding that I would break the silence.

"Its fine Captain, I'm not offended. I'm just a pissy person." I nonchalantly shrugged as I stepped out of the elevator. He looked scandalized at my choice of words.

"Sorry is pissy a bad word? Did girls not used to say that?" I asked and he nodded. I rolled my eyes and led him out of the lobby into the busy streets of New York. I quickly merged into the flow of people, weaving my way towards Times Square on auto pilot. Suddenly, I remembered that I was supposed to be leading Captain. I checked back over my shoulder to make sure he was still following me…only to find out that he wasn't. I sighed and drifted to the edge of the mass of people. I leaned on a sketchy looking Indian food cart and scanned the crowd for a tall, panicked looking, blonde guy. Finally after a few minutes I spotted him. I was puzzled how he had managed to fall so far behind in just a few minutes. I decided to sneak up behind him. I melted back into the crowd and gradually worked my way over towards him until I was walking directly behind him. He was craning around trying to find me, but he never once thought to check behind him. I jabbed both his sides and he jumped. He swung his right elbow back and I leaned to the left. He spun around to face his "attacker" with his arm drawn back ready to punch me in the face, but stopped when he realized it was only me and not an actual attacker.

"Blaise you shouldn't do that, you know, I almost punched you." He lectured me and I started to laugh at him as he tried to look angry, but couldn't because of how hard he was blushing. I grinned and grabbed his hand which only made him blush harder,

"Now you have no choice be to keep up." I smirked at his discomfort and dragged him with me through the crowded nightlife of Times Square. He gawked at the bright lights and masses of strange people.

"Why is that man only wearing a skirt made of candy?" He exclaimed wide eyed at a man literally only wearing strings of candy necklaces as a skirt. I grimaced and looked away. That was a mental image I would never be able to unsee.

"It's Times Square at night. People dress crazy, act crazy, and stay up until the sun rises. Just wait though, Sunday morning this place with be deserted." I grinned thinking how strange Times Square must look to someone who had been asleep for seventy years. He gaped at everything, the flashing signs, the huge stores, and even the sketchy Indian food vendors scattered throughout the square. We stopped multiple times so that he could take it all in. He would have been satisfied with spending all night just staring at things, but I had plans. Eventually we made it to the edge of Times Square and I dropped his hand. I walked inside Kole's Pizzeria and he reluctantly followed me continually glancing back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Captain it's not going to disappear." I smirked and he shot me a look as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"You're doing it again." He jokingly warned.

"If I cared, I would change it." I shrugged. Mr. Kole walked out from the back wiping his hands on a dishcloth.

"Evening Blaise, would you like the usual?" He jovially bellowed causing Captain to jump.

"Actually, I'm going to mix it up tonight. I brought a friend." I grinned gesturing to the Captain, "This is Steve Rogers."

"Nice to meet you Steve." He held out his hand and Steve was quick to return the handshake. Mr. Kole looked at me, waggled his eyebrows, and gave me a not so subtle thumbs up causing Steve to blush.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're just friends." I tightly smiled hoping that the blush I could feel on my cheeks wasn't obvious.

"Oh, sorry, what would you like?" He asked quickly backtracking as he picked up a notepad to take our order. I looked at Captain and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes he was no help.

"Okay one large cheese pizza and a medium ham and pineapple." I ordered causing Mr. Kole to get me a skeptical look.

"Steve eats a lot." I explained waving it off. He nodded understandingly and I handed him my money. I could feel Steve giving me one of his disapproving looks, but I shrugged it off.

"Keep the change." I smirked.

"They will be ready in twenty minutes." He grinned as he retreated back into the kitchen to begin making our pizzas. I walked to my favorite corner booth that had a great view of Times Square. Captain silently followed me and sat down. I stared out at Times Square watching people rush to and fro and Captain just sat there looking at me.

"What?" I asked my eyes not leaving the window.

"Nothing." He blushed and quickly looked out the window.

"Tell me." I demanded.

"I'm just trying to figure you out." He shrugged looking at the table not meeting my eyes.

"I think you might be lying." I raised my eyebrows daring him to deny that he was.

"Well, I'm not." He replied still not meeting my eyes as a faint blush crept up his cheeks.

"Look me in the eye and say that." I dared him as I leaned across the table with my hands crossed in front of me. He finally looked up at my forehead.

"That is my forehead." He lowered his eyes.

"That's my chin, I said look me in the _eyes_ Captain." His eyes finally met mine and I could see that he was panicking.

"Wow, you are a terrible liar." I commented flopping back in my seat.

"I didn't even say anything." He protested.

"Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes say another." I cryptically answered trying not to laugh as his eyes widened and his face blushed an even darker shade of red.

"W-what?"

"Geez, I'm kidding, calm down." I grinned looking back out the window as I reclined back in my seat.

"S-sorry it's just that…back in my day this," he awkwardly pointed between the two of us, "was considered a date."

"Well this," I pointed between the two of us mimicking him, "is considered a date today too, but don't worry Captain we're just hanging out as friends…nothing more. Well, actually, probably more like acquaintances since you seem to enjoy ignoring me." I gave him a pointed look and Captain squirmed a little. I looked back out the window watching the busy crowds bustling outside the window. The bright lights casting shadows on their faces; all of them completely oblivious to the fact that a girl was watching them from the window of a pizza shop. Mr. Kole came out of the back and held up two pizza boxes. Captain and I both stood up to walk up and grab them.

"The least I can do is get the pizzas." He barely smiled and walked up to grab them. I flopped back down in my seat and ran my hand through my hair. I was fairly certain that I had killed the friendly mood we had going there for a little bit and I would've bet five bucks that he was going to ignore me for the next couple days. Because that's how Captain America dealt with his problems now a days…he just avoided them.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

If I had placed a bet with someone besides myself I would have made five bucks. The evening was such a bust that after only eating one slice we decided to finish the pizza back at the base. He insisted on carrying the pizza then got lost on the way home. Then he insisted on putting away the pizza. I told him not to break the fridge too and he got mad. He hasn't acknowledged me in like five days. The only sound I heard from him was the sound of fists pummeling a punching bag. On a more positive note, with all of my alone time I finally mastered etching pictures out of ice. When will that ever come in handy? It probably won't, but it's a cool party trick and was very entertaining. I was practicing my new skill in the training room one morning with the lights off when Captain walked in and froze in place. He slowly tried to back out. I paused from etching the flowery design on the wall and spoke,

"For someone seventy four years older than me you aren't very mature."

"Excuse me ma'am?" He calmly replied stopping when he reached the doorway. His calm tone pissed me off. I was sick of his attitude, I was sick of his weird talk, and I was sick of him.

"Stop calling me ma'am. It's weird." I snapped and my etching crashed down off the wall. The strands of ice fell to the floor and shattered all around me. I sighed in frustration because of the hours of work and intense concentration that now were scattered across the floor.

"Now look what you made me do." I glared at him.

"Sorry ma- Blaise." He looked at the floor. That's when I lost it.

"No you're not." I scowled and waved my hand. The small pieces of ice slid, slowly at first but eventually picking up speed, towards me, clinking across the floor. When the majority were at my feet I lifted the palm of my hand toward the ceiling and the ice shards rose into the air. For once Captain looked scared.

"Ma-Blaise, calm down." He nervously motioned for me to put the ice down.

"Why should I, Captain?" I asked my voice dangerously calm. I knew that I was overreacting and being stupid, but I just couldn't stop. It was like sledding down a hill. Once you pushed off there was no stopping.

"I'll tell Director Fury." He bravely replied taking a step forward.

"Oh, will you? That changes…absolutely nothing." I wickedly grinned and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to get Director Fury." He looked me firmly in the eyes and turned to leave the room. I sighed and let the ice drop. A loud crash echoed around the room.

"Snitch. How long are you going to avoid me this time? A month? A Week?" I taunted knowing that he would turn around and sure enough, he did.

"Wow, how long did you wrack your brain to think of that insult?" He drily commented.

"Is Captain America actually fighting back? Oh my god, someone alert the media." I retorted throwing my hands up in the air dramatically.

"And you wonder why I avoid you?" He shot me a look. I winced and looked away. Even the politest person even didn't want me around. I took a deep breath and when I looked back at him my eyes were hard. I no longer cared if I insulted him.

"No I know why you avoid me, you're scared," I took a step towards him, "you're scared of me because I represent the world you've suddenly been thrust into, you're scared of your future, and you're scared of your past." I accented every point by taking another step towards him.

"You're blowing smoke."

"Am I? I hear you scream at night Captain. I know that something in your past scares you. Whatever it is, you should let it go. You can't stand to be around me for more than a few hours at a time. I didn't realize that you found eighteen year old girls so terrifying back in the nineteen forties. And lastly, you are scared because all the plans you used to have for your future no longer apply to you. Correct me if I I'm wrong Captain." He looked down at the floor and said nothing.

"Exactly. Whatever it is that is going on I highly suggest you get over it because believe it or not, I am one of the nice ones here. Everyone else would've already told you to stop wallowing in pity and man up already." I snapped at him and stormed out of the room leaving him speechlessly staring after me. As soon as the door shut behind me I calmly walked to my room unwilling to let him see me break down. I knew I was close to losing it. I roughly yanked open my window and climbed up onto the roof and that's when I completely and utterly lost control for the first time in my life.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to bring the world into focus. There was a bright light above me shining directly into my eyes. I raised my hand to shield the light and looked around. There was a grey metal floor and three grey metal walls. The last wall was glass. I quickly sat up trying to figure out where I was. I was wearing the same light blue cut off and grey sweatpants that I had been wearing when I passed out, and the last thing I could remember was being up on the roof, but now I was lying on a small grey cot…somewhere. I slowly stood up and tried to walk over to the glass wall to see if I could tell where I was, but as soon as I stood up my knees gave out and my head started to pound.

"Well, that looks painful." A familiar voice drily commented. My head snapped up and glared at Phil Coulson who was sitting on a chair outside my cell.

"Thank you captain obvious." I snapped and immediately winced at the onset of throbbing pain.

"You're not looking so good." He replied. I rolled over onto my back and held my head.

"Are you going to sit there and commentate on how bad I look or are you actually going to help me?" I groaned. He pressed a button and a small panel opened in the back wall revealing a bottle of painkillers and glass of water. I slowly slid across the floor to the panel and leaned against the wall for support. I reached up and grabbed the bottle and placed the glass on the floor next to me.

"There's only three pills in this bottle." I commented as I dumped the bottles contents out onto my palm.

"You only need three."

"What's the point of giving me bottle then?" I asked before popping the pills in my mouth. I quickly swallowed all three and chugged the glass of water.

"You made quite a mess yesterday." Phil commented ignoring my previous question.

"What did I do?" I groaned.

"Well, yesterday afternoon Rogers comes into Director Fury's office saying that you were missing. He called for me and we eventually found you on the roof. You did quite a number on the roof. The whole thing was covered in large ice spikes, except for a small patch of roof that you were lying on completely unconscious. What happened Blaise?" He asked gently. I paused for a second taken back by his caring tone.

"Captain and I got in an argument and I climbed up onto the roof, but I don't remember anything after that." I sighed placing my head in my hands. I heard a rustling noise and looked up. Phil was standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" I quietly asked dreading his answer. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm staying down here aren't I?" I sadly asked. My eyes were begging him to contradict me, but he just gave me a nod.

"How long?" I muttered.

"Until scientists say you are stable." He replied. I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them again Phil was gone.

**Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

_**What do you think of Blaise's breakdown? By the way I have I pretty crazy next week won't have a long of free time so it may be closer to two weeks before I update again or it will be a shorter chapter. Thanks for the continued support.**_


	9. Welcome Aboard

**_Turns out I was able to update sooner than I thought. Here you go!_**

* * *

_I walked into the white lab room bursting with excitement. The scientists had been telling me all week that we were going to be doing something special today. They quickly walked over to meet me as soon as I entered to room._

"_Are you ready for your surprise?" The one lady gushed._

"_Yes!" I bounced up and down with excitement. She pulled out a light blue swimsuit from behind her back and I squealed with excitement. I quickly changed into the swimsuit in a changing room and walked back out into the room. There was a large pool set up in the middle of the room._

"_Do I get to go swimming?" I excitedly asked. The scientists nodded and helped me into the pool. I splashed around for a little bit before they starting asking my how long I could hold my breath. I shrugged and kept on swimming enjoying the cold water. Finally a few of the scientists hopping in with me and we had competitions to see who could hold their breath the longest. I always won. The scientist I had just beaten got out of the pool and I waited expectantly for the next one to walk in. One of the scientists stood on the edge of the pool and called me over. I obediently swam over to where they were standing._

"_Blaise, do you want to play a game?" They asked. I eagerly nodded. She held up a couple of diving rings from behind her back._

"_I am going to throw these into the water and we are going to time how quickly retrieve them. Does that sound like fun?" She asked. I eagerly nodded again. She tossed the rings into the water and I dove after them. We repeated this a couple of times and each time I got faster. Then next time she threw the rings far out into the pool. I obediently swam after them not noticing the glass wall that was covering up the pool. I dove after the rings and tried to swim back up to the surface, but a glass wall blocked the way. I held my breath and banged my fists on the glass in a desperate attempt to break out. Suddenly something hit my side and I gasped in pain. Water poured into my lungs._

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_My firsts bounced off the glass wall as the scientists just stood there and watched._

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

_I shot the scientists a panicked look as I slowly passed out._

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

* * *

I my eyes snapped open and I jumped awake causing my cot to tip over pinning me beneath it. I panickedly scrambled backwards away from the cot momentarily forgetting where I was.

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

I jumped and looked at the glass wall. Captain stood there sheepishly. I angrily kicked my cot away and ran my hand through my hair. I slowly stood up and calmly walked over to the glass wall. I crossed my arms and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I scowled watching him squirm slightly.

"I came to talk to you." He quietly said a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I don't want to listen to you." I snapped spinning on my heel and turning my back to him.

"Look Blaise, I'm sorry-."

"That's great, but I'm still pissed at you. No actually, I'm beyond pissed. No, I'm beyond, beyond pissed. I'm like at infinity and beyond pissed." I ranted pacing back and forth across the room. I heard a soft chuckling.

"Is something funny?" I glared at him.

"No ma'am." He quickly shook his head and covered his mouth. I could tell he was still smiling though, because his eyes were smiling.

"I told you not to call me that." I scowled.

"Sorry Blaise." He apologized blushing. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to him.

"I get that you're upset with me—"I interrupted him.

"Upset with _you_? _No_, I wonder why on Earth I could possibly be upset with you dear Captain?"

"Is that sarcasm?" He asked. I gave him a withering glare.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He sheepishly grinned and blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You know, you're not really making this easy." He sighed.

"Sorry I'll try to be nicer to the person who got me locked in a _cage_, in the basement of a _government facility_." I rolled my eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant. You shouldn't apologize. Uh, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry you're locked down here, but I'm not sorry that I told Director Fury you were unconscious on the roof."

"Okay thank you for finally getting that off your chest, you can leave now." I scowled waving him out.

"Fine, I'll be back though." He seriously told me as he turned to walk out of the room.

"Please don't bother." I snapped and I heard him softly chuckling as he walked away.

* * *

I sat, slouched against the wall and boredly stared out at the glass wall. I had no clue how long it had been since Captain left. I had stopped the counting seconds after five minutes because I lost count. I might have even drifted off for a little bit. I honestly had no clue. I was terrible at keeping count of things. I only led running laps once at the academy because halfway through I lost count and we ran like three extra laps. I was even less popular after that incident. Not that I was all that popular to begin with. No one liked a confident little girl being with an attitude being better than them at drills. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes planning on taking a nap.

"Did you miss me ma'am?" I immediately recognized Captain's voice and groaned. I slowly opened my eyes hoping that I was just going crazy and he wasn't actually here.

"Please tell me you're a hallucination."

"No, I am not." He sighed sounding not at all apologetic.

"I thought I told you to go away?" I snapped glaring at him.

"I thought that I would keep you company while you were stuck in the joint because it's my fault that you're down here in the first place." He explained shrugging. I stared him down mentally debating on whether or not to take him up on his offer. I sighed and he immediately started to grin knowing what I was going to say.

"Fine, but I still don't like you." I grumbled which just caused his smile to widen.

"I think that you might be starting to warm up to me ma'am."

"I told you not to call me ma'am, Captain." I gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, but then you have to stop calling me Captain." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Stevie." I smirked when he winced a little bit.

"I think I liked Captain better." He grumbled rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well now I'm attached to Stevie." I retorted grinning at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"So are you going to sit down?" I asked.

"You want me to stay?" He asked surprised.

"I'm really bored and you kind of owe me." I lazily smirked running my hand through my hair. He shook his head again and pulled a chair up near the glass wall.

"What now, Blaise?" He asked.

"I don't know. What do you do for fun? I replied.

"Nowadays, I usually head to the gym." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. I hear you punching _all_ the time." I rolled my eyes.

"You find my punching annoying?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"At two in the morning? I'm pretty sure anyone would." I scoffed.

"You know could have told me it annoyed you." He frowned, "I'm sorry." I shrugged and formed a small ice ball in my hand. I tossed it up and down and he stared at it mesmerized while we sat in silence. Finally I spoke,

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would take it too seriously. In case you hadn't noticed I'm never serious. You on the other hand, are always serious. I didn't want you to ignore me for another couple of weeks. We were supposed to be training partners and we never actually trained together once and you've been here almost two weeks. Honestly, I'm surprised that one of us hasn't been reassigned yet." I shrugged. He looked down at the floor. I smirked and threw the ice at the glass. It hit the glass right in front of his face with a thud. His head snapped up and he looked at me startled with a blush creeping up his cheeks. I covered my one eye with my hand and scowled,

"Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you Captain." I ordered doing my best impression of Director Fury. I saw his lip twitch as he tried not to laugh.

"Blaise, that's not funny. You shouldn't make fun of Director Fury." He lectured me trying hard not to laugh.

"Fine if you can look me in the eyes and tell me it's not funny I'll stop." I smirked knowing he couldn't do it.

"That isn't fair." He protested as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"How is that not fair?" I scoffed. He gave me a jokingly annoyed look.

"See you can't even stay mad at me for more than like, two seconds." I confidently smirked.

"You're nuts." He chuckled shaking his head.

"I believe the proper terminology is mentally insane." I grinned causing him to laugh. Then I suddenly realized something.

"This is the longest we have ever gotten along." I suddenly said looking through the glass at him.

"I suppose so." He blushed and gave me a small smile.

"You what's weird?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We have practically lived on top of each for two weeks and I still know absolutely nothing about you." I commented. Steve shrugged.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you chosen to be Captain America? What's so special about you?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just a kid from Brooklyn." He modestly shrugged, "How about you? How were you chosen?" He asked. I ran my hand through my hair debating on whether or not to tell him the S.H.I.E.L.D. bullshit version or what actually happened. I really didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want Director Fury to know I knew that I was some Hydra science experiment. A small tapping noise pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked a few times to reorient myself.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a sec." I sheepishly grinned.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He kindly smiled at me.

"Thank you. I promise one day I will explain everything." I gratefully smiled back. For the rest of the afternoon we asked one another questions. I learned that his favorite color was red, his favorite food was apple pie, and his favorite sport was baseball. I called him a basic American boy and then had to spend the next half hour explaining what that meant. I learned that he hates bullies and sexually references and bad words make him highly uncomfortable. I told him about my love for the color light blue, basketball and pizza and my hatred for slow walkers. All in all it was a highly productive afternoon and to top it all off, Steve promised he would ask Director Fury to let me out of my cell. Little did I know how quickly my wish would be granted.

* * *

"Agent Williams get up." I slowly opened my eyes to the sound of Director Fury yelling at me to wake up. I rubbed my eyes and groggily looked up at him.

"What's going on?" The glass wall was raised and Fury purposefully strolled into the room.

"You have twenty minutes to gather your belongings. Agent Coulson will escort you from your room. If you choose to leave his side for one second this cell will become your home indefinitely." He ordered and turned purposefully strolling out of the room.

"What the hell is going on?" I called after him.

"Pack your bags. You'll find out in twenty minutes." He yelled back no once breaking stride. I cautiously stepped out of the cell testing if I was free to go. When no one immediately came charging at me I shrugged and walked down the hallway that Fury had walked down. At the end of the hall I found an elevator. I stepped in and rode up to the third floor. I jogged down to my room and pulled a black duffle bag out from under my bed. I changed into a black sweatshirt, black leggings, and combat boots and shoved my sneakers and a bunch of other clothes in my bag. I pulled on my sunglasses and slid my phone and headphones into my sweatshirt pockets. At the last second I remembered to throw in a wad of cash and a handful of hair ties. I sat down on the edge of my bed and waited for Agent Coulson. I anxiously started to tap my foot as I stared at the closed door. Suddenly, I heard the familiar sound of my door opening. I jumped up and was on my feet with my stuff before the door was even completely opened.

"Follow me please." Phil politely ordered. I nodded and slung my duffle bag over my shoulder. I pulled up my hood and followed him down the hall into the elevator. Phil pressed the button up button. The elevator ascended to the roof. The doors slide open and Phil calmly walked out towards a small jet. I stopped,

"Can I please just fly there?" I groaned.

"Fly where?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll follow the jet." I shrugged as I adjusted my bag's shoulder strap.

"No time. Captain America is waiting on board for us." He smiled excitedly.

"Great." I fake smiled dreading spending the entire ride with Phil and his hero. He was going to be hardcore fan-girling and I was going to be an extremely awkward and pissed off third wheel. I grudgingly followed him onto the plane. The second we got on the plane a tablet was shoved in my hands and then it was like I was invisible. Phil went over to monitor a map and Steve was deeply concentrating on reading information on his tablet. I dropped my bag to the floor and laid out on the bench opposite of where Steve was sitting. I casually flipped through the information on the tablet not really reading through it. It was about some energy cube called the Tesseract that had been stolen. Phil was not-so-sneakily stealing glances at the Captain and I knew any second he was going to pounce on the poor guy. Sure enough a few seconds later Captain asked a question and gave Phil his chance.

"So this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Phil jumped up from his seat and eagerly walked over to the Captain.

"A lot of people were. You were the world's first superhero. Banner thought that Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." He admiringly explained. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at his tone. Captain furrowed his brow in confusion and Phil shot me a look that obviously said "shut up". I shrugged and went back to flipping through my tablet. I could hear the Hulk's roar coming from a video on his tablet. Captain sighed,

"It didn't really go his way did it?"

"Not so much." Phil replied shrugging.

"No actually his life goal was to become a giant green rage monster." I sarcastically replied. Captain smiled slightly at me and Phil shot me another "shut up" look. I rolled my eyes and flipped through my tablet again.

"When he's not that thing though, the guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Phil tried to recover from my interruption. Captain just looked up at him confused. Phil backtracked,

"He's like a smart person." He awkwardly explained. Captain thoughtfully nodded his head. Phil turned away to go back to the map and inwardly I cheered, but then he turned back around,

"I got to say, it's an honor to meet you. Officially." He gushed causing Captain to look up at him confused as a small blush crept up his cheeks. I winced. I was embarrassed for Phil. Captain smiled a little bit trying to relieve that awkwardness of the situation,

"I sort of met you. I watched you while you were sleeping." Phil awkwardly continued. Captain looked at the floor embarrassed and I inwardly groaned praying that Phil would have enough sense to stop. Unfortunately, he kept blathering on trying to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation.

"I mean, was present while you were unconscious. From the ice." He said trying to rationalize why he was watching someone sleep. Captain put his tablet down and stood up. He casually walked over so he was standing behind the cockpit with his back to Phil. I immediately recognized that as Captain's polite way of saying "this is awkward please shut up", but Phil seemed oblivious.

"You know, it's really just a-just a huge honor to have you on board." He awkwardly stammered out finally realizing that he was making Captain uncomfortable.

"Well I hope I'm the man for the job." Steve modestly, politely replied still not making eye contact. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh absolutely yes, you are." Phil eagerly reassured him. Captain nodded. I started to make gagging noises. Both of the men turned to look at me.

"Are you okay Blaise?" Steve worriedly asked. I waved him off.

"Sorry, the amount of ass-kissing going on right now is making me sick." I replied giving Phil a pointed look. Steve gave me a stern look. I wasn't sure if it was because I was rude or because I cussed.

"Okay well, I am going to fly the rest of the way there so I don't actually throw up. Pilot drop the back." I ordered. The pilot gave me a thumbs up and the back started to lower. Phil quickly stepped towards me to try and stop my escape. I quickly jogged to the edge of the platform.

"See you on the flip side." I saluted as I fell backwards out of the plane. I allowed myself to freefall for a few seconds before spreading my wings to catch myself. I looped back up so that I was flying above the plane. Before long I saw the plane's destination. It was a ginormous boat. The best description I could think of was an aircraft carrier on steroids. Planes littered the deck and I could see people bustling around in brightly colored jumpsuits. I sped up and flew in front of the plane so that I would reach the deck first. I dropped onto the deck and a few seconds later the plane landed on the runway. Not one of the people on deck gave me a second glance. I cockily grinned and walked over to the plane. Natasha Romanoff and her fiery red hair intercepted me halfway there and started to interrogate me,

"Why aren't you on the plane with them?"

"It is fantastic to see you again too Tasha. You're right it really has been too long." I cheerfully replied. She gave me a look.

"Fine, I got sick of Coulson fan-girling and jumped out of the plane." I sighed running my hand through my windblown hair. She smirked and continued to purposefully walk towards the plane. Coulson and Steve walked over the plane. Agent Romanoff started to talk to Agent Coulson temporarily ignoring Steve and I. Steve held up my bag and I grinned.

"Thank you Stevie." I gratefully smiled. He tightly smiled back.

"You owe me." I winced hoping that the rest of his trip wasn't as terrible as the first part.

"I know." I sighed slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"You're wanted on the bridge they're starting the face trace." I heard Romanoff inform Coulson. He briskly nodded and took off towards the bridge.

"You two are needed on the bridge as well." She ordered us. We started to walk towards the bridge and she fell into pace beside us.

"Yes ma'am." Steve politely replied.

"We can walk ourselves there Tasha." I lazily smirked adjusting the bag strap.

"I have orders to escort you." She formally replied. I hated when she was in full out spy mode. She was so impersonal and distant. I ran my hand through my hair and scowled. She ignored my scowl and casually addressed the Captain.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was going to swoon."

"You didn't see him on the plane." I grumbled. Captain just politely smiled and looked out over the boat uncomfortably.

"Did he ask you to sign his trading cards yet?" She asked. Captain looked at her disbelievingly.

"Trading cards?"

"They're vintage. He's very proud." She formally told him. That's when I spotted. Dr. Bruce Banner. He was a lost looking man in a suit with curly brown hair and glasses. Tasha had been leading us toward him the entire time. I noticed that Captain had spied him as well.

"Dr. Banner," He called out. Banner's head snapped over to look at us. He nervously walked over to him. Tasha subtlety moved away from the pair. I moved towards them, but she gripped my arm and held my back.

"Tasha let go." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"I have orders." She coldly replied.

"I will fucking turn you into a Popsicle. I have had enough of Fury's crap. Let me go." I threateningly growled. Natasha didn't move. I sighed and coated her hand in ice. She gasped and I quickly unfroze her hand. She drew her hand back and I walked over to the pair.

"Oh yeah, hi, they told me you'd be coming." I heard him say as he calmly shook Steve's hand.

"Did know I was coming?" I asked joining the conversation.

"I believe they told me to stay away from you Agent Williams." He replied nervously fixing his glasses. I frowned.

"Word is that you can find the cube." Steve quickly changed the subject.

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked anxiously rubbing his hands.

"The only word I care about." Steve grinned reassuringly at the Doctor. Banner nodded approvingly.

"Must be strange to you. All of this." He gestured to the planes and soldiers training all around us.

"Actually this is kind of normal." Steve replied.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breath." Natasha called out. Suddenly the boat started to move and a whirring noise filled that air.

"Secure the deck." A voice called out over a megaphone causing agents to start to bustle around to secure the planes. I wasn't worried if we went underwater I knew I could still breathe, but Dr. Banner started to look a lot more concerned.

"Is this a submarine?" Captain gasped.

"Really? They want me in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?" Banner asked walking over to the edge of the boat. The rest of us curiously followed him over to the edge. We looked over to the edge of the boat and instead of see the boat sink beneath the waves we saw large jet engines start to propel it out of the water. They both took a step back from the edge.

"Oh no, this is much worse." He sadly grinned as he started to walk to the bridge. Captain followed him, but I stood there mesmerized, watching the water swirl beneath the powerful jet engines as we rose into the air. After a few minutes I decided to join the boys on the bridge. I walked inside and the first thing I noticed was the large glass wall in the front of the ship. It was a breathtaking view. Then there was the normal crowded tech area that ever S.H.I.E.L.D. base seemed to have. High tech computers lined up in rows all facing the window with an agent at each one. A low chatter and the sound of whirring machinery filled the room. Director Fury stood in the center on his very own raised platform, of course. I dropped my bag in the corner of the room. I had yet to be noticed.

"Where is Agent Williams? I thought I had asked that she be supervised at all times?" Fury barked. I rolled my eyes and walked into the center of the room.

"I'm right here. I don't need a babysitter. I am an adult." I calmly replied disguising the fact that inwardly I was seething quite well. I knew my eyes were livid, but the rest of me looked calm and maybe even serene.

"Stay with Captain Rogers at all times, Agent Williams." He ordered. I scowled, but quickly recomposed myself.

"Yes sir, Mr. Director Sir." I replied with only a trace of mockery in my voice. Fury stared me down with his one eye. I averted my eyes to the ground and walked over to stand by Captain. He placed his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Is there somewhere for me to put my stuff, sir?" I boldly asked knowing that I would probably be better off if I stayed silent, but Fury's gaze softened and he turned to Tasha.

"Romanoff, take Rogers and Williams to their rooms." He ordered. Tasha waved for us to follow her and briskly took off walking. Steve and I jogged to catch up to her. She led us down a hallway and stopped in front of two doors.

"Williams, you're on the left, Captain, you're on the right. The lab is further down this hallway if you for some reason need to go there. Get settled and report to the bridge as soon as you can." She instructed us.

"Will do, ma'am" Steve politely replied. I nodded slightly. Steve elbowed my side. I looked at him and he nodded his head towards Natasha.

"Yeah, thanks." I sighed. As soon as she left and I glared at Steve.

"What the hell was that for?" I angrily asked. He winced at my language.

"You were being rude." He calmly replied opening the door to his room.

"Okay thank you for the manners lesson, mom." I snapped storming into my room and slamming the door behind me. I angrily changed into a pale green cut off and my favorite light blue sweatshirt. I rebraided my hair and placed my sunglasses on top of my head. Before I left the room I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I slowly opened the door and walked back down to the bridge. Captain was already there talking to Coulson about trading cards. As soon as I stepped into the room an alarm went off. I froze in place wondering what I did. Suddenly, an agent at one of the computers announced the reason for the alarm,

"We got a hit. Sixty-seven percent match. Wait cross-match, seventy-nine percent." Coulson immediately stopped talking about trading cards and walked over to the computer.

"Location?" He asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany, 28 Königstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." The agent replied. Fury looked at Steve and I.

"Captain, Williams, you're up."

* * *

**_Well, there it is. We are finally into the Avengers movie. Tell me what you think. I promise this will be the only time I ask for reviews._**


	10. Saving the World

_**Well, school's out. So I will try to update about once a week. Some updates will take a little longer, others a little shorter, but they will be roughly once a week. Enjoy (hopefully).**_

* * *

I anxiously tapped my foot as I waited in the small jet for Steve to arrive. He was taking forever to put on his costume. I didn't bother changing. There was no way I was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit. Besides, if the goal was to conceal my identity then a sweatshirt and sunglasses would be just as effective as a stupid mask. I looked out of the plane again, but there was still no sign of Captain.

"Where is he?" I groaned to Natasha who was decked out in her full S.H.I.E.L.D. gear and was checking the plane's control panel. She ignored me and continued to get the plane ready to fly. She was going to be the sole pilot and I could tell that freaked her out a little bit, even if she wouldn't admit it to me. I looked out of the plane again. Finally, this time I saw Steve decked out in a spandex suit walking towards the plane. It was mostly blue with a white star in the center of his chest and red and white vertical stripes on his ribcage. I smirked as he walked onto the plane.

"Not one word, Blaise." He muttered as his face slowly turned red.

"Nice outfit." I teasingly winked. He shook his head and blushed even harder.

"Are you two ready?" Natasha coldly asked, acting like she was annoyed with us, but I could tell she was just nervous. She was gripping the steering wheel a little harder than necessary.

"Yes, ma'am." Steve seriously replied as he polished his shield.

"Yep." I grinned as I laid out on the seats. I looked over at Steve again.

"That's a lot of spandex." I commented. He wearily looked up at me.

"I wear what I'm told to wear. Where's your costume anyways?" He asked. I gestured to my outfit,

"Right here."

"That's not a very good disguise." He replied giving my outfit a once over.

"Oh you're right! Let me put on my sunglasses." I slide my aviators on my face, "Better?" I smirked.

"A little." He replied giving me a small smile.

"Williams!" Natasha barked.

"What?" I snapped in an equally harsh tone. Captain politely covered his mouth to hide his smile.

"You are going to jump out of the plane in t-minus sixty seconds. Put your com in your ear and wait for instructions." She ordered. I rolled my eyes and fiddled with my com. When I was satisfied that it was in place I walked over to the edge of the lowering platform. I stood with my heels dangling over the edge.

"Three…two…one." She counted down. When she said one I saluted to Steve and let myself fall backwards out of the plane. I spun as I hurtled towards the Earth. I spread my wings when I reached below cloud level so I had more control over who would and would not see me. I spotted the building where Loki was last seen and coasted towards it.

"Can you hear me Agent Williams?" She asked through the com.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Try to stay hidden from Loki's view. Circle around so that you are approaching from the back of the building. We are going to try and surround Loki. Captain is going to focus on fighting and you are responsible for clearing civilians out of the area." She instructed me.

"Alright, I'm on it." I replied slowing down so I could land on top of the building that Loki was currently inside. Suddenly screaming people started to pour out of the building. A few people saw me, but for the most part I was undetected. I crouched on top of the building, but I left my wings unfurled so that I could spring into action. That's when I saw him. He was slowly strolling out of the building dressed in green and gold armor and had a large gold helmet with horns on top of his head. Suddenly a duplicate of him appeared cutting off the crowd.

"Kneel before me." He ordered. The people ignored him and continued to run around like chickens with their heads cut off. Two more duplicates appeared. The crowd was now fenced in with nowhere left to run.

"I said, kneel!" All four of the Lokis angrily bellowed. They slammed their staffs into the ground at the same time and the blue orb at the top glowed brighter. The terrified people slowly kneeled to the ground. I scowled and stood up on top of the building spreading my wings. I knew that with the way the moonlight was reflecting off of them that this was one of the rare times they looked white, like an angel. Loki smirked and held out his hands.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?" He asked as he lowered his scepter and he started to walk through the crowd. I flew down from the building roof and hid behind a large pillar in front of the building. Loki was too distracted to see me, but I knew that a few people had seen me fly down from the roof. I peeked around the pillar and a few frightened eyes met mine. I smiled reassuringly and ducked back behind the pole.

"It's the unspoken truth of humanity; that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, your identity. You were made to ruled. In the end you will always kneel." He continued calmly strolling through the crowd. Most of the people near him averted their eyes fearfully, but one old man stood up and looked him in the eyes.

"Not to men like you." He boldly stated. I took in a sharp breath and scanned the skies for any sign of the jet. I ran my hand through my hair nervously. If they didn't get here soon I was going to have to jump in and stop this insanity all by myself.

"There are no men like me." Loki arrogantly replied smirking.

"There are always men like you." The old man fearlessly replied.

"Shit." I mumbled knowing that Loki was not going to take that blow to his ego well at all. Loki grinned and I stepped out from behind the pillar, my hands aimed at him.

"Stay where you are. I'm coming down." I heard Steve order through the com.

"Hurry the hell up or I won't." I quietly snapped, whispering into the com. I reluctantly retreated behind the pillar and scanned the sky.

"Watch your mouth." He snapped back.

"Are we really going to have this conversation now?" I growled as I stepped out from behind the pillar and aimed at Loki again.

"Blaise, get back behind the pillar." He ordered.

"Get your ass…ets," I cleared my throat, "on the ground."

"Ten seconds." He replied ignoring my language.

"Look to your elder people," Loki ordered as he lowered his scepter, "Let him be an example to you." The scepter glowed blue for a second before sending a blast at the old man whose eyes were wide with fear. Luckily, Captain reached the man before the blast and was able to protect him with his shield. The blast bounced off his shield and hit Loki knocking him to the ground. I blasted all of Loki's duplicates in ice and they disappeared. The crowd started to scream. Captain slowly began to walk towards Loki,

"You know the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." Captain announced. I ran out from behind the pillar ready to help, but Captain motioned for me to stay still. Loki slowly stood up still oblivious to the fact I was there.

"The soldier," He evilly laughed, "A man out of time." He wickedly grinned as he stood to his feet.

"I'm not the one who's out of time." Captain wittily replied as Tasha pulled the jet up behind him. A gun was lowered from the jet's belly and Natasha' voice was amplified over a speaker.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." She ordered. Loki instead raised his scepter and sent a blast of energy at the jet. Natasha was swerved to avoid it. Captain reacted immediately and threw his shield at Loki's chest. It knocked Loki backwards and ricocheted back Captain who caught it with one hand as he charged towards Loki. I ran to the fountain in the center of the square and climbed up on the edge of it.

"Everybody clear out." I ordered as I created an ice barrier to funnel civilians away from the fight to keep them from getting caught in the crossfire. When I had directed most of the civilians out of the area, I looked back at the fight and to my dismay, Loki was winning. Captain's shield was out of his reach and Loki was holding the scepter to his head.

"Kneel." He angrily breathed out.

"Captain!" I screamed causing Loki to turn at look at me. That moment of distraction was all Captain needed. He jumped up and sent a flying kick at Loki's chest. He got a few good punches in before Loki tossed him through the air. Captain landed roughly on the ground and Loki turned to look at me again.

"What do we have here?" He mused. I stuck my chin out defiantly and raised my hands, ready to blast him. Suddenly loud rock music filled the air. Captain jumped and rolled over to look at the jet. Loki angrily glowered up at the sky. I smirked knowing that the music could only mean the arrival of one thing…Tony Stark. A second later a white streak appeared in the sky and Ironman arrived. He blasted Loki backwards and landed a few feet away from Captain on the pavement in a crouch. He slowly stood up to face Loki and out of his red and gold armor appeared multiply guns and missiles.

"Make a move reindeer games." A robotic voice ordered. Loki's armor and scepter disappeared and were replaced with a green and brown Asgardian tunic. He slowly raised his hands into the air. Captain quickly retrieved his shield and stood threateningly next to Ironman.

"Good move." Ironman cheekily replied lowering his guns. I stepped down from the fountain and melted the ice barrier with a wave of my hand.

"Mr. Stark." Steve formally greeted.

"Captain." Stark replied.

"The pleasure is all ours Mr. Stark, now who wants the privilege of taking Loki to the jet?" I smirked walking over to join the pair.

"I'll do it." Steve said.

"No, it's okay I got this one, Captain." Stark smugly replied. I could hear the smirk in his voice. He walked over and cuffed Loki. He hauled him roughly to his feet as Natasha landed the jet nearby. I shrugged and walked to the jet watching the boys fight over Loki. Steve hovered over Stark acting like Loki was going to escape any second if Stark was left unsupervised. Captain was gesturing with his hands telling Stark, what I would guess was what he considered "helpful information". I could tell Captain was just annoying the billionaire. I saw Stark's frustration growing with each comment. I laid out on the on row of seats lining the side of the jet and folded my hands behind my head as I closed my eyes, pulling my hood over my face. A few minutes later I heard the metallic clang of Ironman's footsteps and the "oof" of something being roughly thrown into a seat. Someone elbowed my side as they walked past.

"Who did that?" I growled. I sat up and opened my eyes to find the culprit just as the back was being pulled up. Stark pointed at Steve. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I know it wasn't Steve. If it was Steve he would be blushing and looking at the floor, Mr. Stark." Stark put up his hand disarmingly and started to talk to Steve quietly in the front of the plane about palates. Loki was sitting across from me on the opposite row of seats with his hands bound. His piercing green eyes were scrutinizing me. I raised my middle finger and flicked him off. He smirked and chuckled in response. I rolled my eyes and scowled. Suddenly lightening ripped across the sky and the loud boom of thunder shook the plane. Loki fearfully cringed.

"What's the matter, scared of a little lightening?" Captain teasingly asked.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki replied.

"What? Rain?" I smirked. Suddenly there was a loud thud on the roof that jarred the plane. I fell off the seats onto the floor. Loki gave me a knowing look that obviously said "no that." I scowled and scrambled back to my feet. Captain and Stark moved into battle stances ready to attack whatever caused the noise. Stark placed his helmet on his head and Captain grabbed his shield. Stark opened the back and walked out to investigate.

"What are you doing?" Captain called out to him over the sound of rushing wind. Suddenly a blonde man in armor landed on the edge of the platform. Stark raised his hand to blast him, but the blonde easily knocked Stark down with his hammer. He roughly grabbed Loki by the throat and jumped back out of the plane.

"Now there's that guy." Stark sighed as he slowly stood to his feet.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked.

"Do you think he's a friendly?" Steve asked.

"Doesn't matter if he frees Loki or kills him the Tesseract's lost." Stark replied ignoring Tasha's question as he marched to the end of the platform.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Captain desperately ordered.

"I have a plan…attack." Stark replied as he jumped out of the plane. Steve frustratedly sighed and grabbed a parachute. I waited on the edge of the platform for him.

"I'd sit this one out Cap." Natasha advised him, but he just continued to buckle the straps on his parachute.

"I don't see how I can." He replied.

"Good, then we are on the same page." I smirked.

"No, you are staying here." He ordered.

"Thanks for the advice mom." I rolled my eyes and dove out of the plane before he could stop me. I rocketed down through the stinging rain until I spotted Ironman and the blonde fighting. I spread my wings to stop my descent and scanned the forest for Loki. I spotted him standing alone on a rocky cliff. I landed behind him.

"Boo." I smirked causing him to turn around.

"Ah yes the ice girl." He grinned unnervingly and sat down on a nearby rock. I glared at him. I turned towards the sound of trees breaking and metal clanging against metal that were echoing around the small clearing. I could feel his green eyes scrutinizing me as I watched the fight.

"Who's the blonde?" I asked finally turning back to face him.

"My dearest step-brother, Thor." He snarkily replied.

"Well, he's certainly got a way with lightening." I joked as I watched he blast Ironman. Loki didn't reply. I squinted to try and get a better look at the fight. I couldn't really see much since it was dark out, only the occasional glint of metal when one person blasted the other and trees being snapped in two. I could hear the horrible sound of crunching metal and trees crackling as they broke. Then suddenly the noises stopped.

"Hey! That's enough!" A voice called out to Ironman and Thor. I recognized the voice as belonging to Captain. He jumped down to the ground and began to address Thor.

"No I don't know what you plan on doing here, but—" Thor angrily interrupted him.

"I've come to put an end to Loki's schemes."

"Then prove it to me. Put that hammer down." Captain calmly replied. Stark butted in,

"Uh, yeah, no, bad call, he loves his—" He was cut off by Thor sending him flying into the woods. Thor turned back towards Captain and for a second I thought he was actually going to put the hammer down.

"You want me to put the hammer down?" He roared. He leapt towards Captain with his hammer raised high, ready to strike. Captain hunkered down behind his shield ready for impact. When the hammer and shield collided a loud clang echoed throughout the forest and trees within a hundred yards were leveled. I saw them slowly getting up and I grabbed Loki's arm.

"Come on lets go." I ordered trying to look as threatening as I could.

"What if I wish to stay here?" He slyly asked. I glared at him and picked up a rock.

"You see this rock?" I asked. He nodded. I waved my hand over the rock and coated it in ice.

"This rock represents you. If you choose not to come with me willingly, I will freeze you into an ice cube and shove you off this cliff." I grinned holding up the small frozen rock.

"Fair enough." He coyly smirked and let me drag him reluctantly to his feet. I called down to the group of men in the clearing.

"Hey boys! Can you help me get this lug back to the jet?" Steve looked at me furiously, but Thor helpfully came and grabbed Loki. Natasha landed and picked us all up. I reclaimed my row of seats and laid out, but nevertheless the way back to the quinjet was awkward. Stark and Thor kept shooting one another dirty looks and I could feel Steve's fury rolling off him in waves. Loki sat on the bench smirking at our discomfort so I flicked him off again. That caused him to chuckle and I rolled my eyes. I pulled my hood back up and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I was jolted awake when the plane landed. I sleepily sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Stark grinned. I flicked him off causing his grin to grow even bigger. I stretched and yawned to wake myself up as Natasha started to lower the back. As soon as it was lowered a group of agents swarmed aboard and whisked Loki away to who knows where. I quickly jumped up and directly followed them out so that I could avoid Steve. He was still seething about my decision to jump out of a plane and "go hang out" with Loki. His words, not mine. I was dreading if we ever were alone because I knew that was when he would chew me out. As long as I stayed with someone at all times though, I was safe. He was too polite to embarrass me like that. I ran to my room to get changed. I threw off my sweatshirt and changed into a pair of cropped leggings. I decided to go barefoot and jogged back to the bridge where we were supposed to have a meeting. When I walked in, they were all watching live video feed of Loki and Fury.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." He mused looking around at the cage.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you, and something more volatile than you." Fury informed him. Most of the room looked at Banner, but I saw Steve glance at me. We both knew the volatile something was me, even if everyone else didn't know it yet. Banner awkwardly looked down at the ground.

"It's okay, Doctor, the cage wasn't just built for you." I reassuringly smiled trying to ease some of the tension as I slide into the sear next to him. He sadly smiled back.

"Don't lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not." I seriously replied. He ruefully smiled and turned his attention back to the screen.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki said looking straight at the camera, "The mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might now be glad that you did." Fury replied giving Loki his notorious one-eyed glare.

"Ohhh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki glared back at Fury with a startling intensity. I wondered who would win the stare down, for once, my money wasn't on Fury.

"I bet five bucks, Fury breaks the stare first." I whispered. Natasha and Steve shot me a look that clearly said "knock it off." I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. Sure enough, Fury broke the stare.

"Yeah, well, let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Fury waved as he exited the room. Loki walked over to speak to us through the camera again, but Natasha cut the feed.

"He really grows on you doesn't he?" Banner asked looking around the room. I grinned at his sarcasm.

"Loki's going to drag this out. So, Thor what's his play?" Steve asked. He was all business right now, but I could still see the rage hidden in his blue eyes.

"He has an army called the Chituari. They are not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect for the Tesseract." Thor gravely explained.

"An army…from outer space." Steve slowly repeated as he looked around the room.

"That's the simplified version of what he just said." I smirked nodding my head at Thor. Steve shot me a look and I threw up my hand defensively.

"Just saying."

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner interjected fiddling with his glasses.

"Selvig?" Thor worriedly asked.

"He's an astrophysicist." Banner explained.

"He's a friend." Thor immediately replied. I rolled my eyes and started to swivel my chair back and forth. I was starting to get bored.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell." Natasha informed him leaning across the table, "Along with one of ours." She added more quietly. I gave her a supportive smile and pulled my legs up onto my chair.

"I want to know why he let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve butted in trying to redirect the subject. I rolled my eyes and started to spin around in my chair.

"Maybe he is. I mean, I'm assuming this mind control crap doesn't only work within a hundred yards." I said as I spun around in the chair. I'm pretty sure Captain shot me another look, but I couldn't really tell because of how fast I was spinning.

"We shouldn't be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." Banner interrupted us. I rolled my eyes and just spun the chair faster.

"Take care how you speak." Thor ordered, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha drily replied. Thor paused uncertainly for a moment.

"He is adopted." He replied choosing to defend his brother.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Banner asked. I leaned my head back and spun my chair around again. Suddenly another voice joined in as I was pushing of the table causing me to push too hard and tip my chair over. I clattered to the floor as Tony Stark entered the room talking to Phil Coulson.

"It's a stabilizing agent." I could feel my face turning red. I sheepishly stood up and righted my chair. I slouched back down into it and started swiveling back and forth again.

"It means that the portal won't collapse on itself again like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." Stark explained. He walked past Thor and patted his bare arm.

"No offense, Point Break you've got a mean swing. Also it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants." He continued.

"Fantastic." I muttered running my hand through my hair. Captain shot me another look telling me to knock it off. I mouthed "yes mother" to him across the table. Stark was barking out orders from Director Fury's stand that made no sense whatsoever. The agents working the computers stopped to look at him at if he was an idiot. Suddenly he stopped and pointed.

"That man is playing Galaga. Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Stark announced.

"Can you honestly blame him? This meeting is boring and we keep going in circles." I sighed slouching down further in my seat. Tony ignored my comment and just kept talking.

"How does Fury even see these?" He asked covering one eye with his hand.

"He turns." Agent Hill responded.

"Sounds exhausting." Stark sighed, "The rest of the materials Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density." Stark explained as he started to fiddle around with the computers. He slyly inserted something into one of them, but I doubted anyone else noticed. They were busy paying attention to what he was saying.

"Something to kick-start the cube." He simplified for everyone besides Banner.

"When did you become an expert on thermo-nuclear astrophysics?" Agent Hill skeptically asked.

"Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers, am I the only one who did the reading?" Stark exclaimed.

"Obviously." I sighed.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Captain asked ignoring Stark's question and my outburst.

"Loki would need to heat the cube to twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner said disbelievingly.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark swiftly replied.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Banner replied just as wuickly.

"Finally, someone who speaks English!" Stark exclaimed.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked furrowing his brow. Stark walked over to Banner and shook his hand while complimenting him about his scientific work.

"No it's scientific gibberish to most of us too, Steve." I helpfully replied. Unfortunately, he mistook helpfulness for sarcasm and glared at me. Just then Fury walked into the room.

"Williams, you're on Loki duty." He ordered jerking his thumb at the hallway he just exited..

"Praise the Lord!" I exclaimed jumping out of my seat and running out of the room. I heard the conversation pick back up as soon as I left, but I couldn't care less. I was bored out of my mind during that meeting and if guarding a psychopathic god was what it took for me to get to skip the meeting then I was all for it.

* * *

_**Oh and today just marks two months since I posted this story. No one probably cares, but I noticed so I decided to point it out to you as well. You're welcome.**_


	11. Powerful Rushing Anger

_**WHOOO! Longest chapter yet. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited! **_

_**This may be my last chapter for the next three weeks. Hopefully it's not, but I am going on vacation where they charge for wifi. (I know who charges for wifi...it's ridiculous) and the next week during the day I am helping out with a basketball camp and I have soccer games at night then I'm going to a camp. So I apologize in advance...bear with me.**_

* * *

The glass door to the detention level slid open. I strolled down the steps that lead to the circular glass cage that contained the god. I didn't bother trying to make my entrance a secret so he spotted me and fixed his intense green gaze on me the moment I entered the room. I levelly stared back at him running my hand through my hair.

"Ice child." He sneered.

"You know, it's really nice to see you again too." I smirked, sitting down on the lowest step. I casually sprawled out as I watched the green clad god pace back and forth in the glass cage. I unbraided my hair and ran my hands through it, carefully combing out all the knots. When I was done I looked back at the god who was still angrily pacing back and forth in his cage.

"Do you think I should fishtail or French braid my hair?" I asked him. He paused and turned his murderous green gaze on me for a second before going back to pacing. I sighed and decided to French braid my hair like I always did.

"I was just trying to get a conversation going, lighten up." I rolled my eyes as I braided my hair.

"I do not care for your insignificant blathering, mortal scum." Loki scowled as he turned to face me.

"For the record, I liked Ice Child better." I grinned at him which just caused his scowl to deepen.

"What do you want, mortal?" He asked once again fixing his murderous gaze on me. I thought about pointing out that he had called me mortal again, but his glare persuaded me not to.

"Just a normal conversation. I'm not here to interrogate you. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm just here so I can skip a meeting." I calmly explained.

"That still doesn't explain why I must put up with your incessant chatter." He drily commented.

"I get bored easily." I shrugged.

"That my simple-minded mortal, is preciously why you were made to be ruled, why you crave subjugation." He replied with an insane gleam in his eye.

"Or nah." I grinned, cracking myself up. He gave me a disgusted look and returned to pacing. After I calmed down, I sat there and silently observed him going back and forth.

"You know, we really aren't that different, you just chose to be an ass about it." I lazily smirked hoping to get a reaction. He slowly turned towards me with a mocking smile on his face.

"I am a god, you, Ice Child, are nothing like me." He sneered.

"I believe we said you were like the gods, but I don't ever think we actually claimed you were one." I corrected him as I ran my hand through my hair. Loki fixed his intense gaze on me for a few seconds before turning back to pacing. Since he didn't respond, I decided to continue.

"I mean, I never knew my parents. At least your parents didn't choose to give you up. You were kind of kidnapped…by a loving family. I was raised in a grey, metal, facility, where everyone acts strict and keeps secrets, but that's beside the point. We both have a thing for ice. And hey, I know what it feels like to constantly be in someone's shadow. Everyone expects you to be like them, but you're like, no, that's not me. Now I don't ever feel the urge to take over another planet, but hey everyone copes differently." I shrugged as I explained how we were similar.

"One pitiful child's opinion cannot sway me from my glorious purpose." He condescendingly smiled. I angrily stood up and walked over to the glass barely noticing the rushing sound of blood pulsing in my ears.

"Technically I'm not a child, I'm eighteen. That makes me an adult and I am definitely not pitiful. If I was pitiful I would not be here, right now, guarding you." I defended myself the rushing got louder. He walked towards me until we were only separated by the wall of glass.

"_Ice Child_," He leaned forward and sneered right in my face, "You and your people stand no chance against me. You would do well to remember you place." I scowled at him. By now the rushing sound was so powerful it was almost dizzying. I knew that I desperately needed to calm down, but I felt out of control.

"Big words coming from the man inside the jail cell." I shakily replied as I stepped back from the wall and crossed my arms. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath to calm myself down. Luckily, it worked and the rushing vanished. When I opened my eyes I saw…Loki staring at my feet? I looked down where he was staring. The floor around my feet was frozen solid. I calmly took a deep breath and melted the ice. With a flick of my wrist, I lifted the water into the air and compressed it into a ball. I glared at him and chucked the ball right at his face. He gave me a knowingly smug smirked as the water harmlessly ran down the glass. Suddenly the door whooshed open behind me. I jumped and whirled around. A heavily armed agent walked into the room.

"Agent Williams, I have orders to replace you from Director Fury." He coldly informed me.

"Alright." I shakily replied and quickly left the room careful not to look back. As soon as I knew I was out of Loki's sight I took off running. I didn't know why his presence bothered me so much, but it did. He gaze felt like he was dissecting me piece by piece. I leaned against the hallway wall for support and squeezed my eyes shut trying to forget his knowing smirk and my lapse of control. I couldn't help but think that they were related.

* * *

"Blaise, Blaise, are you alright?" A worried voice asked shaking my arm. I quickly opened my eyes and plastered a grin on my face.

"Yeah, I'm great." I grinned at Steve.

"Are you sure? You look pretty beat." Steve worried asked me. I smirked he was still dressed in his Captain America uniform.

"I told you, I'm fine." I firmly told him. Luckily he picked up on the fact that my tone left no room for discussion.

"Oh, well, um, I'm going to the labs…would you like to join me?" He nervously asked gesturing down the hallway.

"Yeah, sounds good." I nodded and briskly started walking down the hall. He easily caught up with me and we walked the rest of the way to the lab in awkward silence. I saw he open his mouth to start a conversation a few times, but then seemed to wisely decide against it. As we approached the lab we saw Stark zap Banner with a taser through the glass doors. Steve angrily ran into the room. I rolled my eyes and reluctantly jogged after him.

"Ow!" Banner yelled holding his side. Stark peered into his eyes searching for a sign that he might be hulking out.

"Hey!" Steve yelled angrily strolling into the room.

"Come on, nothing?" Stark disappointedly protested.

"Are you nuts?" Steve asked him. I calmly walked into the room behind him.

"Jury's out." He quickly mumbled before turning back to Banner, "You have got a lid on it haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Banner shook his head and focused on tinkering with Loki's spear. I laughed at Stark's antics. Steve nudged my side and gave me a look that said 'knock it off'. I scowled at him, but he turned his attention back on Stark.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked.

"Funny things are." Stark replied holding out the taser he had used to shock Banner.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship is not funny." Steve lectured Stark, "No offense, Doc."

"It's okay. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." Banner quietly replied. I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes though. It was there and gone so fast that it made me question if I had just made it up.

"Nothing happened Stevie. Calm down." I rolled my eyes and sat down on top of one of the tables. He glared at me. I wasn't sure if it was because I told him to calm down, or if it was because I called him Stevie

"You're tip-toeing big man, you need to strut." Stark said pointing at Banner.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Steve angrily replied. I could tell that he had had enough of Stark's antics. Personally, I thought they were hilarious.

"You think, I'm not…Stevie?" He smirked at Steve and gave me a small smile. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." Stark asked pacing around the room. He walked over to the corner of the room and pulled out a bag of blueberries.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked furrowing his brow.

"It's easier to list the things that Fury isn't hiding." I scowled.

"Yeah, He's a spy. Captain, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets." Stark replied tossing some blueberries in his mouth.

"It's bugging him too." Stark pointed at Banner, "Isn't it."

"Uhhhhhhh…I…I just want to finish my work here…and," Banner stuttered out gesturing to his work.

"Doctor?" Steve asked him.

"Stop avoiding the question Bruce. By not answering you're basically agreeing with Stark and I." I smirked at him. He awkwardly looked around the room and reluctantly tool off his glasses. He nervously glanced around the room again and sighed.

"A warm light for all mankind, Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Banner started to explain.

"I heard it." Steve harshly replied. I kicked his leg and shot him a look. He glared back at me.

"If you get to tell me to behave then I am going to tell you to not be rude. Continue, Dr. Banner." I smiled encouragingly to Banner. Stark smirked and popped a few more blueberries into his mouth.

"Thanks, yeah, well, I think that was meant for you." He said pointing to Stark. Tony thoughtfully nodded and held out the bag of blueberries to Banner. Banner took a handful and continued,

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly…" I cut Steve off by kicking his leg again. He shot me a look.

"Yes you idiot, Stark Tower. As in the building in New York built by Tony Stark. Who is standing, right there." I hissed at him gesturing towards Stark who was glaring back at Steve.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source. That building can run itself for what, a year?" Banner asked Stark as he fiddled with the spear. Tony visibly puffed up a little bit.

"And that's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's kind of what he's getting at." Stark proudly replied as he ate a few more blueberries.

"So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract Project? I mean, what are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" Banner asked us.

"Yeah, I should probably look into when my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secure files." Tony nonchalantly said as he picked up his phone and started to look through it. Captain furrowed his brow and looked at Stark slightly appalled.

"I'm sorry, did you say—" Stark cut him off.

"Jarvis had been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours I will know every single dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?" Stark smirked holding out the bag of blueberries.

"Yet you're confused as to why they don't want you around?" Steve incredulously asked him.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically not awesome." Stark scoffed.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war and if we don't stay focused he'll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them." Steve solemnly replied.

"Sometimes following orders can get you in more trouble than breaking them." I quietly replied looking down at the table and running my hand through my hair.

"Besides, following's not really my style." Stark shrugged popping another blueberry into his mouth.

"You're all about style aren't you?" Steve replied looking down at Stark.

"Of the people in this room, which one is a), wearing a spangly outfit and is b), not of use?" Stark replied, pretending to think hard about who it could be.

"Steve, are you telling me that none of this smells a little funky to you?" Banner asked before Steve could reply to Stark's witty insult.

"Just find the cube." Steve replied looking Stark up and down one last time before storming out of the room. Both scientists looked at me and I ran my hand through my hair. Banner went back to working on the spear.

"That's the guy my dad never shut up about?" Stark asked incredulously. I shrugged.

"Wonder if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." He continued as he fiddled with a computer.

"I apologize that Captain America can be a moody pain in the ass." I replied barely keeping a straight face. Stark smirked and held out his bag of blueberries. I took a few and popped them in my mouth.

"Huh, the guy's not wrong about Loki; he does have the jump on us." Banner sighed as he monitored some data on the computer.

"What he's got, is an ACME dynamite kit. It's going to blow up in his face. AND I'm going to be there when it does." Stark confidently smirked as he strolled across the lab to monitor another computer.

"I'll read all about it." Banner smiled.

"Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." Stark replied.

"Yeah, having a Hulk is always useful." I agreed.

"No, you see, I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed, like a nerve. It's a nightmare." Banner softly replied as he checked graphs on the computer.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Stark replied, tapping his arc reactor, "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a terrible privilege." Stark walked over to Banner.

"And I'm just a kid who has experimented on. We didn't choose to become freaks, that just happened. Okay, shit happens and life sucks. But, what we chose to do with our powers is what has made us heroes to everyone else." I added walking over to stand beside Stark.

"But you both can control it." Banner softly argued.

"Because we learned how." Stark replied.

"Well, I'm working on it." I corrected him, running my hand through my hair. Banner sadly shook his head,

"It's different."

"Hey," Stark minimized all the data on Banner's computer, forcing the scientist to pay attention to him, "I read all about your accident. That much Gamma exposure should've killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk, the other guy, saved my life? That's nice. That's a nice sentiment. Saved it for…what?" Banner asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Stark smirked and walked away to a different table.

"You may not enjoy that." Banner warned.

"You just might." Stark replied, fiddling with the scepter. I walked back over and sat on the table I had been sitting on earlier. They both worked in silence. Banner was obviously thinking over what Stark said and Stark was smart enough to know to leave him alone. I cleared my throat.

"Mr. Stark when Jarvis is done hacking S.H.I.E.L.D. would you be willing to let me look through some of the files you find?" I asked Stark. He gave me a questioning look.

"Fury won't even tell me where I came from." I shrugged hoping that the scientists believed me. I really just wanted to look up what information S.H.I.E.L.D. had on Hydra and if they even had a copy of my actual story. Not the bullshit car crash one. Most importantly, I wanted to see if there was anyone else like me. Either a Hydra experiment or just another unfortunate teenager.

"Ah, a teenage identity crisis." Stark nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, keep making fun of me and you might find yourself on ice." I smirked as I casually tossed an ice ball back and forth in my hands.

"Is that a threat, Agent Williams?" Tony asked in mock horror.

"It's a promise." I grinned and held out my hand, "Call me Blaise, I don't think we've been properly introduced." He took it and smirked,

"Call me Tony."

"Alright, Tony." I replied throwing the ice ball at him. He easily caught in and turned it over in his hands.

"So, Ice Princess, are you aware, of what the media had been calling you since incident in Germany?" Tony randomly asked me.

"What? Ice Princess?" I guessed.

"No actually, Ice Angel, but good try." He corrected me.

"Then why did you call me Ice Princess?" I protested. I was completely confused.

"It fit." He shrugged turning back to the screen. I sat on the table completely forgotten and utterly confused.

* * *

I ran my finger along the metal table top, etching a frozen swirly design onto it. I felt like I had been doing this for forever, but I had actually only been doing it for about an hour before a small beep went off. I jumped and Stark pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Jarvis, status update." He ordered.

"The decryption program is complete, sir." A polite British voice replied.

"That is so cool." I gasped my eyes wide with excitement. Tony grabbed a tablet off a table and handed it to me.

"Have at it Ice Princess." He smirked as he walked over to one of the bigger screens. Banner followed him over and they flipped through files together. I grinned and started to flip through files until I finally found mine. My real file that said I was recovered from a Hydra facility thirteen years ago at age five. Part of me was relieved that I wasn't just making it up and the other part was furious that they would even think about trying to hide MY past from ME. I flipped through a few of their other profiles. Steve's, Tony's, Banner's, Natasha's, and then I saw one that caught my eye. It was a boy who was my age. He was a vigilante who had just graduated high school and had been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for the past year. Plus, he was cute.

"What is Fury doing?" Banner sadly asked as they flipped through files. I quickly exited out of what I had been looking through and walked over behind them. The tablet and profile were completely forgotten. They were looking at some suspicious looking diagrams.

"What are those?" I asked looking over their shoulders.

"Plans to use the Tesseract as a weapon." Stark grimly replied. I looked to Banner for confirmation. He gravely nodded. My eyes widened.

"How do we stop him?" I nervously asked running my hand through my hair.

"I think we need to have a little chat with Fury." Stark replied.

We looked through his plans in disbelief. How could Fury even think of trying to use lethal weapons like this? They were more destructive than nuclear weapons. The lab door whooshed open and a very angry Fury walked into the room.

"Ah, Fury just the man we were looking for." I smirked looking up from the screen. He ignored me and yelled at Tony,

"What are you doing Mr. Stark?"

"Uhhh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony snapped back.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Fury told him slightly out of breath.

"We are, the model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Bruce chimed in. Tony smirked at Director Fury.

"And then you'll get your cube back, no muss, no fuss. What is phase two?" Tony asked as he scrolled through some files. Steve walked into the room and slammed a very large gun down on the table.

"Phase two is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the cube to make weapons." Steve announced. He looked at Tony, "Sorry the computer was moving a little slow for me." He told him completely unapologetically. He was obviously still a little ticked off from earlier.

"Rogers we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we-" Tony cut Fury off by talking over him.

"I'm sorry Nick," He smugly turned the screen with the diagrams on it around so we could all see it, "What were you lying?"

"You've been lying about a lot of things Director." I scowled at him.

"I was wrong Director, the world hasn't changed a bit." Steve angrily told Director Fury. Thor and Natasha entered the lab together.

"Did you know about this?" Banner asked Natasha.

"Do you want to think about removing yourself from this environment Doctor, Blaise?" Natasha replied. I glared at Natasha. Her comment was unnecessary and insulting. Banner scoffed,

"I was in Calcutta, I was fairly well removed."

"I was isolated in a cell underground until I was ordered to be here." I snapped.

"Loki's manipulating you both." Natasha replied taking a few threatening steps towards us.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" Banner asked taking off his glasses.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you, Banner." Natasha retorted slowly closing in on Banner.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving just because you get a little twitchy." Banner snapped walking away from Natasha, "I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce angrily asked pointing at the screen.

"Because of him." Fury sighed pointing at Thor.

"Me?" Thor incredulously asked pointing to himself in disbelief.

"Sure, let's just blame the only guy who's not from Earth. That's a fantastic plan." I scoffed. Fury glared at me and continued,

"Last year Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge mass that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

"My people want nothing, but peace with your planet." Thor protested.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury replied giving Banner, Stark, and I pointed looks. I shrugged. Everyone here knew we were the loose cannons. Stark didn't follow orders, Banner erupted into a rage monster, and I had my own sets of issues.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor angrily explained.

"A higher form?" Steve asked.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury rationalized ignoring Steve's outburst.

"A nuclear deterrent, cause that always calms everyone right down." Tony sarcastically replied. Fury whirled around to face him.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury replied.

"Drudging up people's past mistake, always a smart move." I scoffed rolling my eyes and running my hand through my hair. Fury shot me a look.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep—" Steve started, but Tony cut him off.

"Whoa, Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?" Tony protested.

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve replied mockingly.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor chuckled.

"I mean, there was reason that we originally thought you were gods." I snarkily replied.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked him, obviously insulted that Thor was dissing his intelligence.

"To be fair, we didn't know their planet existed until a year ago and we still have no clue how to get there." I defended Thor.

"That's enough Agent Williams." Fury snapped holding out his hand towards me.

"Don't mess with me Fury, I'm _volatile_." I mockingly smirked as I formed a ball of ice in my hands. Suddenly I started to hear the soft rushing noise that I had heard in Loki's cell. I dropped the ice ball and it shattered on the ground, but no one noticed.

"Are you really all that naïve? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors all threats!" Natasha said exasperated. I glanced around the room no one else seemed to hear the rushing sound.

"Captain America is on the potential threat list?" Banner disbelievingly asked. My vision started to blur and their voices faded in and out as the rushing sound got louder and louder.

"You're on that list? Above or below angry bees?" Tony asked Steve. I slowly sat down on a table and held my head in my hands trying to block out the noise.

"I swear to God, Stark one more crack-" Steve threatened. I noticed Loki's scepter pulsing with energy. I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them trying to get rid of my blurry vision.

"Threatened! I feel threatened!" Stark called out. The more they arguing the brighter the scepter pulsed.

"Oh. My. God. Shut up!" I yelled trying to clear the rushing noise out of my head. Everyone stopped talking to look at me, but the rushing noise didn't stop.

"Don't you hear it?" I gasped looking around the room at them. Everyone stopped arguing and looked at me like I was insane for a moment before continuing. I groaned and put my head back in my hands.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor condescendingly told Fury. I glanced around the room again. My vision was getting spotty.

"I mean, it's his M.O. isn't it? What are we? A team?" Banner asked slowly shaking his head," No, no, no, we're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…we're a time bomb."

"Agreed." I weakly chimed in. I was really close to passing out.

"You need to step away." Fury ordered Banner. He was treating him like an animal, not a human. I scowled and opened my mouth to defend Banner, but another onset of the rushing incapacitated me.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked throwing his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve snapped pushing Tony's arm away. I was barely able to register that Steve cussed. I really hoped that I wasn't hallucinating.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony replied turning to face him.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off what are you?" Steve asked him, getting in his face.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Tony replied smirking at Steve.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you." Steve glared at Tony daring him to contradict him.

"I think I would just cut the wire." Stark coolly replied. Steve looked at Tony amused and gave him a small smile.

"Always a way out," Suddenly, Steve turned dead serious and his blue eyes hardened, "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle." Tony replied taking a step towards Steve.

"Both of you knock it off." I weakly snapped fighting against the rushing noise that was threatening to knock me out, "We're all here for a reason and if we are going to succeed everyone has to work together. The amount of testosterone in this room right now is overwhelming." Steve ignored me and takes another step towards Tony.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Steve challenges Tony. Thor chuckles.

"You people are so petty…and tiny." He laughs. Tony rubs his head and takes a step away from Steve and for a second I thought that he might be able to hear the rushing noise too.

"Yeah this is a te—" Banner starts, but Fury cuts him off,

"Agent Romanoff please escort Dr. Banner—" Fury ordered Romanoff, but this time Banner cut him off,

"Where? You're renting my room." He asked gesturing pointing towards the detention level.

"The cell was just in case—" Fury started to explain, but Banner cut him off,

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know. I tried." Everyone stopped to stare at Dr. Banner.

"I got low," Banner shrugged and bitterly continued, "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So, I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret, agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?" Banner asked picking up the scepter. Fury and Natasha's hands drifted to their guns.

"Dr. Banner, put down the scepter." Steve calmly ordered. Banner looked down at his hand, as if he was shocked that he was holding the scepter. Suddenly, one of the computers beeped. Everyone's heads snapped towards the noise.

"Got it." Tony said, Banner put down the scepter and walked over to the computer. As soon as the scepter touched the desk the rushing stopped. I took a deep breath and sat up straight. My head felt clear for the first time since Director Fury had called me out for defending Thor.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all." Banner quietly said as he calmly walked across the lab.

"Located the Tesseract?" Thor asked turning towards the computer.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

"I can go with him." I chimed in.

"Look, all of us—" Steve replied trying to argue, but Thor cut him off.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it." Thor told all of us. Tony shook his head and turned to leave, but Steve grabbed his arm.

"You're not going alone!" Steve tried to command him. Tony batted away his arm and turned to face him.

"You going to stop me?" Tony asked him.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Steve snapped. I slid off the table and jogged over to them.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony arrogantly replied taking a step closer to Steve.

"Put on the suit." Steve growled. I stepped in between them and put my hands on their chests. I noticed Banner looking at the monitor in shock, but I ignored it.

"Both of you need to stop. I can't push you apart, but I can freeze you solid. Stop acting like little kids or I will treat you like one." I threatened.

"Oh my god." Banner mumbled.

A huge explosion rocked the room and sent everyone flying. Banner and Natasha fell through the floor and Steve, Tony, and I were launched towards the door. Steve pulled me close to him and broke my fall. He looked at Tony.

"Put on the suit."

"Yep." Tony replied. Steve helped Tony and I up and we ran down the hall ready to defend the quinjet.

* * *

**_Just another friendly reminder that I may not update again for three weeks and definitely will not update in the next week. Thanks for reading though._**


End file.
